Le Glee magazine
by littlesitter
Summary: Rachel a un nouvel emplois, elle est engagé comme assistante au glee magazine. Elle se retrouvera sous les ordres de Quinn Fabray, la redactrice en chef. Faberry et un peu de Brittana !
1. Chapter 1

**Je commence cette nouvelle fiction avec espoir qu'elle vous plaise. Je vais vous laisser la découvrir mais avant je voudrais annoncer que je cherche une Béta alors si vous êtes intéressé je suis preneuse. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Rachel entra dans le grand bâtiment. L'intérieur était moderne et design. Elle se dirigea vers l'accueil pour obtenir les informations nécessaires.

-Excusez-moi Mademoiselle ?

La secrétaire la scruta et l'observa de haut en bas d'un air arrogant.

-Attends deux secondes Véro, je te reprends... _S'adressant à Rachel._ Vous ne voyez pas que je suis au téléphone ? Vous ne pouvez pas attendre franchement ? _Retournant à son occupation_. Bon reprenons Véro. Je disais le mec s'approche de moi et m'offre un verre.

- Je rêve là ?

Une grande blonde aux yeux couleur océan la regarda avec compassion et décida de l'aider.

- Elle fait tout le temps ça et tu peux attendre des heures ainsi.

- C'est bien ma chance.

- Je peux t'aider ?

- Oui je veux bien. Je suis Rachel Berry et je suis la nouvelle assistante.

- Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler, moi je suis Brittany . Assistante et mannequin.

- Il y a deux assistantes ?

- Tu sais ici c'est grand, toi, tu es l'assistante de la rédactrice en chef, Quinn Fabray et moi de la directrice en mannequinat, Santana Lopez. Je vais t'accompagner au bureau de Quinn et en même temps, je t'explique le fonctionnement de cette grande usine.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Ici, c'est comme une grande famille. Alors là, tu viens de rencontrer Sugar, la secrétaire, quand elle n'est pas occupée à téléphoner ou à s'occuper de sa personne, elle est sympa et même des fois, je dirai utile. Au rez-de-chaussée, tu as le secrétariat, la cafétéria, la salle de réunion. Au premier, tu as l'atelier des stylistes, couturières et costumières. Au deuxième, on a les studios de photos, les loges des mannequins, la salle des défilés. Au troisième, les bureaux, tel le courrier, le bureau d'Artie et d'autres bureaux comme celui du reporter ou de l'imprimeur et d'autres.

- Qui est Artie ?

- L'informaticien, il s'occupe de pratiquement toute l'informatique. Quand il y a une panne, il répare avant les techniciens alors si tu as un problème, c'est lui qu'il faut appeler.

- D'accord. Et nous, on a un bureau ou un truc dans le genre ?

- Oui, bien sûr, il est au quatrième, le meilleur étage. Il y a que nos bureaux, celui de Quinn et de Santana. Tu as des questions ?

- Oui, comment se fait-il que tu sois assistante et mannequin ?

- Et bien, au début, j'étais juste l'assistante de Santana et comme elle est directrice de mannequinat, elle s'occupe de tout ce qui touche le mannequinat. Elle gère les mannequins, les photos à garder, elle décide quel mannequin garder ou virer et un jour elle m'a dit que j'avais un corps sublime et qu'elle était sûre que je serai un model incroyable. Le lendemain elle m'a demandé de prendre la place de un de ses mannequins. Et à en voir ou j'en suis maintenant je crois que ça lui a plu. Voilà, tu es arrivée devant le bureau de Quinn, je vais te laisser et je te retrouve à la pause déjeuner, on déjeunera ensemble. Tiens le coup avec Quinn au début, elle est dure mais c'est pour que tu fasses tes preuves. A plus.

Elle partit en sautillant joyeusement. Rachel frappa et entra lorsqu'une voix de l'intérieur le lui permit. La femme se leva de son fauteuil en cuir pour aller à la rencontre de Rachel.

- Bonjour, je suis Quinn Fabray, rédactrice en chef pour le Glee magazine. Vous êtes Rachel Berry, ma nouvelle assistante, je présume ? Elle dit cela de façon élégante mais très froide en même temps.

- Oui tout à fait…

Une porte s'ouvrit brusquement les interrompant.

- Hey Fabray, j'aurai besoin ton avis pour … Oh Dios Mio, c'est quoi cette horreur ?!

La femme d'origine hispanique restait figer en regardant Rachel avec insistance.

- Lopez ! Arrête de dévisager mon assistante comme ça, tu veux ?

- Quoi ? C'est ton assistante ? Tu as vu comment elle est fringuée. Tu ne peux pas travailler dans un des plus grands magazines de mode et t'habiller comme un sac à patate.

- Euh…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires Lopez. Vas t'occuper de ton assistante, elle a encore sa culotte.

- Oh oui, tu as raison, il faut que j'y remédie tout de suite. On se voit au déjeuner, soit à la cafète à 12h00. Viens à l'heure pour une fois.

- Oui oui, allez vas t'en.

Le reste de la matinée se passa sans incident. Quinn expliqua le travail ainsi que son fonctionnement.

- Bon et bien voilà. Je vais aller déjeuner, la cafeteria est en bas…

- Oui je sais… euh… Brittany m'a fait visiter et m'a proposé de manger avec elle.

- Parfait.

- Bonne appétit Mme Fabray.

- A toi aussi. C'est mademoiselle, pas madame.

- Bien j'en prends note.

Rachel sortit du bureau et fut immédiatement prit dans une étreinte. Brittany.

- Rachel ! Alors ça s'est bien passé ?

- Oui très bien, excepté le fait que ta patronne nous a interrompu et a critiqué mon look.

- Il faut avouer qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait tort mais je lui en toucherai deux mots. Bon je vais te présenter les autres.

- Brittany, j'ai une question très déplacé et indiscrète à te poser.

- Et bien vas-y.

- Bon voilà, je sais que ça me regarde pas et qu'on se connait à peine mais voilà : Tu couches avec Santana ?

- Oui bien évidement sinon il y aura un souci. Elle répondit de façon naturelle. Devant le regard d'incompréhension que lui lançais Rachel, elle continua.

- C'est évident dans le sens que, comme elle est ma femme, il y aurait un problème si elle ne me faisait pas l'amour.

- Ah d'accord.

- Tu vas voir ici on dirait plus un site de rencontre qu'un journal.

Elles rentrèrent dans la cafeteria et se dirigea vers une table où il y avait déjà quelques personnes.

- Salut tout le monde, je vous présente la nouvelle assistante de Quinn. Rachel, je te présente Tina notre couturière, Mike le mari de Tina qui est mannequin. Apres on a Artie l'informaticien, Mercedes la photographe et là c'est son fiancé Sam un mannequin. Et là c'est Finn service courriels.

- Salut bienvenu dans la famille Rachel, on est heureux de t'accueillir.

- Arrête ton char le baleineau tu dragues très mal.

- Oh ça va Santana.

- COMMENT ? J'ai du mal entendre.

- Pardon je n'aurais pas dû parler comme ça.

- Pardon QUI ?

- Pardon Mlle Lopez.

- Je préfère, tu es un bon Frankenstein.

Une voix les interrompu.

- Rachel ?! Tu es enfin la !


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjours à tous, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. ****Tout d'abord je voudrais dire que j'étais très agréablement surprise par le nombre de commentaire que j'ai reçut. Et donc je voulait remercier toutes les personnes qui m'on en laissé et aussi à ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris. Je voulais tout d'abords m'excuser de cette attente mais je suis partit en vacances et il n'y avait pas de connexion internet. Certains on fait la référence au film " Le diable s'habille en prada", je n'est jamais vu ce film mais cela m'a donner envie de le voir. Beaucoup de personne on penser que la personne qui connaissait Rachel était Kurt. Bien cherché mais ce n'était pas cela. Je trouvais ça trop évidant et j'aime l'idée de surprendre les lecteur**

**Petit ours Brun : Cela ne peut pas être Quinn car elle ne connait Rachel que depuis quelques heures alors que la personne semble la connaitre. Tu as échoué ^^ C'est bête !**

**Sur ce je vous laisse lire.**

* * *

Rachel reconnu immédiatement la voix de son interlocuteur et se précipita dessus. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras.

- Noah !

- Mon bébé juif !

Santana s'approcha, les sépara et regarda Noah avec insistance.

- Noah ? Mon bébé juif ? Attends, tu veux dire que le gnome est… BEURK… ta petite amie ?

Santana se reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Sanny ne l'appelle pas comme ça tu es méchante.

- Ouais, pardon Berry. Alors Puck c'est ta nouvelle conquête ? Plus le temps passe, plus tu as des gouts de mer…

Elle fut arrêtée par un second coup de coude suivi d'un regard noir de sa compagne.

- Non Satan, Rach n'est pas ma petite amie, mais c'est une très bonne amie d'enfance.

- Ouf, merci tu m'évite de vomir.

- Satan arrête d'être méchante avec mon amie ! Bon le grand reporter que je suis doit partir pour une interview exclusive. On se parlera se soir viens à 19h à la maison, on sera seul et comme ça on pourra parler.

Il partit ne laissant même pas Rachel répondre. Santana se rapprocha de Brittany, la prit par la taille et lui donna un baiser dans le cou.

- Nous aussi, on va y aller, je mange avec Kurt et tu viens avec nous mon cœur.

- Je voudrai bien mais j'ai promis à Rachel de manger avec elle.

-C'est pas grave le Troll n'a qu'à venir avec nous. Ça ne te dérange pas Q. ?

Quinn sortit de ses pensées à l'appel de son prénom.

- Pardon, je n'ai pas entendus ce que tu as dit.

- Je t'ai demandé si cela te dérangeais si ton assistante venait au déjeuner d'affaire avec nous, histoire qu'elle fasse son travail.

- Oui enfin non. Elle peut venir.

Elles prirent donc ensemble, la route du restaurant. Juste avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment, Santana agrippa Rachel.

- Ecoutes-moi bien le Troll ! Là on va aller manger avec notre associé mais c'est aussi un très grand ami.

Rachel hocha la tête attendant la suite. Santana continua.

- Il est plutôt connu, je ne veux pas que tu nous fasses remarquer alors pas d'évanouissement pas de cris, tu restes calme et tu ne parles pas sauf si tu as mon accord. Tu n'ouvres pas ta bouche sinon je te refais le portrait à la façon Lima Hight Adjacent.

Santana cracha les derniers mots. Rachel effrayée, acquiesçât aussitôt. Elles entrèrent, Rachel ouvrit la bouche afin de pousser un cri, mais avant qu'un son ne puisse sortir, Quinn plaqua sa main dessus.

- Tu sais quand elle dit qu'elle te refera le portrait, elle le fera vraiment, ce n'est pas une façon de parler. Donc maintenant je vais retirer ma main de ta bouche, tu ne vas pas crier et tu vas m'éviter d'avoir une assistante défigurée.

Rachel hocha la tête, Quinn retira alors sa main. Rachel prit une grande inspiration et souffla tout doucement ce qu'elle voulait crier.

- Oh mon Dieu c'est Kurt Hummel, le styliste le plus connu, celui qui a créé la grande ligne de vêtements KLAINE !

- Oui c'est notre associé, mais surtout notre ami. On se connait depuis le lycée. Si tu restes dans notre entreprise, tu le verras souvent.

Elles rejoignirent le groupe qui était en train de se saluer. Quinn se rapprocha du styliste et l'enlaça.

- Salut Quinnie, ça faisait longtemps. Mais dis-moi qui est cette étrange femme derrière toi.

Rachel vint a la rencontre de Kurt et lui serra la main et déballant sa présentation à toute vitesse.

- Bonjours je suis Rachel Barbara Berry, C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. C'était un rêve pour moi de vous voir. Je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser que je suis devant le grand Kurt Hummel. Vous êtes mon héros et …

Santana l'interrompit.

- Hey, le moulin à paroles ! Quelles mots n'as-tu pas compris dans « Tu n'ouvres pas ta bouche sinon je te refais le portrait à la façon Lima Hight Adjacent ».

- Pardon, je vais me contrôler. Ça n'arrivera plus.

- J'espère pour toi.

L'homme qui était au côté de Kurt se rapprocha de Rachel afin de lui serrer la main. Bien évidement elle le connaissait.

- Salut je suis …

- Blaine Anderson, Figure de KLAINE, compagnon officiel du styliste Kurt Hummel. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Rachel Berry, la nouvelle assistante de Mme Fabray…

- Pas pour longtemps si tu continu a être si agaçante. Cracha Santana en lui lançant son regard le plus noir.

Rachel se mit la main devant la bouche et s'excusa. Kurt avait un grand sourire et décida prendre la parole.

- Ha ! J'adore c'est tellement épique !

Santana le regarda étrangement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu baves toi ?

- C'est trop bon, on se croirait au lycée, toi, terrifiant un élève parce qu'il n s'est pas écarté de ton chemin.

- Ah ! La belle époque ou Snixx régnait.

- Oui et maintenant c'est Brittany qui règne sur toi. Pouffa Quinn.

- Oh toi, c'est bon !

- Bon ! Allons manger ! S'exclama Kurt.

Après un bon repas dans une ambiance conviviale. Tout le monde retourna travailler. Quinn chargea Rachel du remplissage de quelques dossiers. Cette dernière fut vite en difficulté, elle devait faire des photocopies, mais n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait la photocopieuse. Elle décida de demander à Brittany. Elle frappa à la porte de son bureau et lorsqu'elle entendit un petit « _oui », _elle entra. Grave erreur. Elle trouva Santana à califourchon sur une Brittany allongée sur le bureau. Surprise, Santana se leva de Brittany et lança un regard noir à Rachel.

- Non mais je rêve ! Dios míos ! No es posible ! Que tienes en tu cranas surement pas un cerveau. Je vais te tuer. Tu vas voir ce que ça fait de se frotter à Snixx ! Je vais te refaire le portrait à la Lima Hight Adjacent y … Non mais je rêve ou tu me mate !

Santana s'était levée sans se rhabiller, elle avait donc la poitrine nue et n'avait pour seul vêtement qu'un string en dentelle rouge devant une Rachel bouche grande ouverte, complètement perdue dans son observation.

- HEY LE MONSTRE TU M'ECOUTES !

Quinn rentra dans la pièce alertée par les cris de Santana qui se faisaient entendre dans tout l'étage. Contrairement à Rachel, elle ne fut ni surprise, ni choquée de voir Santana dans cette tenue.

- Santana rhabille toi et pour la énième fois arrête de baiser Britt dans mes bureaux ! Rachel fermes-moi cette bouche, tu baves !

Elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Rachel recouvra ses esprits et partit en bafouillant des excuses. Santana regarda amoureusement sa blonde qui s'offrait à elle sur le bureau et essaya l'inimaginable, résister à la tentation et écouter pour une fois son amie.

- Tu sais tu ne dois pas en vouloir à Rachel, ton corps est vraiment magnifique, on dirait une déesse.

S'en était trop pour Santana, il fallait se faire une raison Brittany la rendait folle et ce n'était pas demain, la veille que Santana pourrait se contrôler facilement. C'est alors qu'elle se précipita sur la blonde afin de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé en ignorant les dire de Quinn.

Rachel arriva devant l'appartement de Puck avec une demi-heure d'avance. Quelques secondes à peine après que Puck lui ai ouvert la porte, une petite tornade blonde se rua vers elle.

- Tati Rachel !

Rachel la rattrapa de justesse et l'embrassa.

- Bonjours à toi ma petite Beth.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y aurait ma nièce préféré.

- Car tu devais arriver à 19h et preuve du contraire il n'est pas 19h.

La petite blonde interrompu la discussion en attirant l'attention de Rachel en lui tirant son pull.

- Tati Rachel ? Tati Rachel ?

- Oui ma puce ?

- Aujourd'hui ma maman vient me chercher. Normalement elle vient me chercher le dimanche mais elle avait un rendez-vous alors je suis restée un jour de plus chez papa.

- Ah d'accord. Tiens en parlant de cela. Noah comment se fait-il que je ne sache pas qui est la mère de Beth alors qu'elle a 6 ans. Tu ne me fais pas confiance au bout de 17 ans d'amitié.

- Si bien sûr que si, sa mère et discrète on va dire. De toute façon c'est réglé tu vas la voir quand elle viendra chercher Beth.

Il venait à peine de finir sa phrase que la sonnette retentit. La petite fille sautillait partout.

- C'est maman, c'est maman. Je vais ouvrir

- Quand on parle du loup.

La petite fille ouvra donc à sa mère et lui sauta au coup. La femme rentra et se dirigea dans le salon avec la petite fille toujours dans ses bras.

- Rachel qu'elle surprise !

- Oh mon dieu ! C'est Quinn Fabray…


	3. Chapter 3

**_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre merci encore à tous se qui me laisse des review ça fait toujours du bien d'en recevoir. J'ai eu du retard car j'ai eu du mal à m'y mettre mais j'espère ne vous avoir pas fait trop attendre. Bonne lecture ^^_**

**_AmandaMarondsky__ : J'y avais pas penser mais c'est vrai que ça fait un peu penser à ça._**

* * *

Rachel se retourna vers son ami, choqué. Puis regarda Quinn, puis Puck pour finir par regarder dans le vide. Elle avait du mal à assimiler l'information.

- La petite fille que j'ai toujours considérée comme ma nièce, voire plus, est la fille de ma patronne. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Cependant cela explique plein de chose.

Quinn ne savait pas comment réagir. Rester et tout expliquer en risquant de franchir la limite hiérarchique entre elles, une patronne et son assistante, ou s'en aller et faire comme si rien ne c'était passé. Elle ne voulait pas que Rachel reste une simple assistante, avec tout ce qui les reliait elle espérait devenir son amie. Mais par peur d'être rejeter par son assistante, elle décida de prendre la solution de facilité et faire ce qu'elle savait le mieux faire : Fuir.

- Je ne vais pas vous déranger, je vais partir avec Beth.

- Maman ? Est-ce qu'on peut rester manger avec Papa et Tati Rachel pour une fois ?

Prise à dépourvu, Quinn sortit la première excuse qui lui venais en tête, en espérant que ça marcherait.

- Une autre fois mon ange, on ne va pas les déranger. Ils doivent surement avoir plein de chose à se dire.

- Tu ne nous dérange pas Quinn, au contraire ça pourrais être une bonne idée et comme ça tu pourras faire mieux connaissance avec Rachel. Et puis avec Rachel on parlera une autre fois, on a tout notre temps. A moins que tu avais quelque chose de prévu.

Puck avait parlé spontanément et Rachel acquiesçait à ses coté pour confirmer ses dire. Sans le savoir il venait de compliquer sa sortie. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma ne sachant quoi répondre. Avant qu'elle ne puisse donner une réponse, la petite blonde se précipita sur sa mère et lui présenta son visage de chien battu auquel elle ne pouvait pas résister.

- Allez maman, S'il te plaît. En plus j'ai été très sage.

Comme elle le craignait, Quinn craqua devant la petite bouille de sa fille et accepta. Beth sautillât de joie et retourna à ses jouets tranquillement. Les trois adultes se dirigèrent vers le canapé et engagèrent une discussion des plus banales. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, de choses inintéressantes. Au bout d'un moment, Quinn eu marre de cette ambiance de malaise, et décida de crever l'abcès et d'apprendre à connaitre Rachel.

- Et toi d'où viens-tu Rachel ?

- Je suis né à Los Angeles, puis on est venu s'installé à Lima quand j'avais 6 ans, et je suis venu à New York quand Noah m'a annoncé qu'il avait à un emploi de rêve pour moi dans la mode.

- Tu viens de Lima ? Comment se fait-il que je ne te connaisse pas ? Tu étais dans quel lycée ?

- Je n'ai pas été au lycée. Mon père me faisait cours à la maison. C'est pour ça que peu de gens me connaissait et que j'avais très peu d'amis.

- Ah d'accord et comment vous vous êtes connu ?

-On s'est connu à la synagogue et on a découvert par la suite qu'on était voisin. On est devenu très vite proche. Noah m'a toujours protégé et a joué le rôle de grand frère pour moi.

- Et vous, vous étiez dans le même lycée que lui si je ne me trompe pas.

- Oui, à McKinley. Par contre, tutoie-moi. Je pense que nous avons dépassé le stade des « Mlle Fabray » surtout si on se revoit en dehors de la boite comme aujourd'hui.

- Oui je le pense aussi.

- Alors comment trouves tu la ville de New York ?

- Magique. Ça a toujours été un rêve pour moi de vivre dans cette ville où tout peut se réaliser. C'est un magnifique paysage. C'est idyllique. Je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux.

Quinn buvait toute les paroles de Rachel, elle en voulait plus, la connaitre mieux. Elle était passionnée par chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche de la brune. Quand à Rachel, elle était fascinée par la beauté de Quinn, trouvant chaque geste, chaque mimique adorable. Pendant toute la soirée, les jeunes femmes ne cessaient de se dévorer du regard.

Au moment de partir, Quinn prit discrètement Rachel à part pour lui parler.

- Je dois te dire, qu'au magazine, les personne à être au courant pour Beth sont très rare alors je te demanderais de ne pas ébruiter le fait que j'ai une fille.

- Oui bien sûr, je serai une tombe.

Quinn baissa les yeux et commença à se tripoter nerveusement la main comme une adolescente.

- Je voulais te dire que j'ai passé une très bonne soirée en ta compagnie et je voulais te proposer si tu voulais euh passé une soirée avec Beth… et moi. Tu as l'air importante pour elle, je pense que ça lui ferait très plaisir. Et comme cela je pourrai mieux connaitre la Tati Rachel dont Beth n'arrête pas de me faire des éloges. Enfin si tu en a envie, je veux dire… je comprendrais que tu ne veuille pas. Je suis une des premières à ne pas vouloir mélanger la vie professionnelle et privée... Euh ! Enfin je sais… c'est peut être déplacé mais je veux dire que c'est juste une idée. Je t'oblige en rien, là je ne suis pas une patronne mais…juste… enfin moi…

- J'en serai honorée. Tu veux faire ça quand ?

Quinn releva sa tête surprise qu'elle accepte si facilement.

- Euh je ne sais pas… vendredi ? Ça fait peut être un peu juste, tu as peut être déjà prévu quelque chose… Euh voyons...

- Je suis libre.

- Euh… Bah parfait ! On dit 19h ?

Rachel acquiesçât

- Je te donnerai mon adresse au bureau. A demain.

Peu après le départ de Quinn, Rachel décida d'aider Puck à ranger. Il engagea la conversation.

- Elle te voulait quoi ?

- Elle m'a proposé de venir passé une soirée avec elle et Beth vendredi.

- Waw !

- Quoi ?

- Non c'est juste, qu'elle invite très peu de gens chez elle. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas vu votre attitude pendant toute la soirée.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-elle innocemment

- Je veux parler que tu ne l'as pas lâché du regard. Tu bavais dessus et tu la matais royalement.

Rachel resta bouche bée. Elle pensait avoir été discrète, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas.

- Alors ? C'est ta nouvelle proie ? Ta patronne, c'est culotté. J'adore ! Surtout Quinn, ça ne va pas être facile.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Que tu as envie de te faire Blondie. J'adore ton esprit, tes conviction et même ton espoir mais par contre si tu fais souffrir ma fille je te tue et pareil pour Quinn.

- Non mais n'importe quoi ! Je ne veux pas coucher avec Quinn ! Si je l'ai comme tu dis « maté », c'est juste que je l'a trouvait belle rien de plus

- Oh !

- Quoi ?

- Tu es dans le déni.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? S'énerva-t-elle.

- Que tu es à fond sur Quinn, que tu la désir et si tu t'en ai pas rendu compte, ça veut dire que c'est même pas une attirance sexuelle. C'est plus que ça. Rachel tu craque pour Quinn.

- Haha ! Très marrant Noah ! Je ne tombe pas amoureuse et encore moins en un jour et surtout pas de ma patronne. Tu as de l'humour toi.

- Rachel je suis très sérieux. Je ne te dis pas que tu es tombée amoureuse en 1 jour. Je te dis que tu as des sentiments pour Quinn. De l'attirance et pas seulement sexuelle.

- Non ça ne peut pas être poss… Et merde ! Ca ne pouvait pas tomber sur une autre, fallait que ça tombe sur elle. C'est une catastrophe ! Je ne sais même pas si elle est homosexuelle. Oh mon dieu, imagine qu'elle ne le soit pas. Et si elle l'était, qu'elle ne soit pas du tout intéressée par moi. Si elle m'a remarqué tout à l'heure ! Et si elle avait trouvé ma réaction mal placée et qu'elle me considère comme une vulgaire trainée ! Oh non je vais perde mon emplois, alors que je viens seulement de l'obtenir. Je vais être au chômage et je vais devoir retourner à Lima, quitter New York. Je ne veux pas quitter New York, ça fait seulement 3 jours que j'y suis. Paniqua-t-elle.

- Rach ! Calme- toi ! Tu ne vas pas retourner à Lima parce que tu ne vas pas te faire virer. Si elle avait trouvé ça mal placé et qu'elle te considérait comme une vulgaire trainée, elle ne t'aurait pas invité chez elle et surtout elle ne t'aurait pas regardé comme elle la fait !

- Comment ?

- Comme toi tu l'as regardé. Tu es une fille bien, tu as toujours été clean avec les filles avec qui tu es sorti. J'ai confiance en toi mais ça ne sera pas facile. Et il faut d'abord que tu sois sur de ce que tu veux avant de te lancer. N'oublies pas que je serais toujours là pour toi et que si tu veux l'avoir, il va falloir te donner à fond et surtout mettre toute les chances de ton coté. Ce n'est pas une fille facile.

– Tu sais quoi tu as raison ! Je vais apprendre à la connaitre.

- Voilà !

- Pour mieux la séduire.

- Tu traine un peu trop avec moi toi !

Ils partirent dans un fou rire.

La semaine passa très rapidement. Le lendemain du RDV, elle avait eu une conversation avec Brittany. Le soir même, elle avait beaucoup reflechit sur le sujet de cette conversation. Le vendredimatin, Rachel partit au travail, déterminée. Elle se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Brittany. Elle frappa pour éviter l'incident de la dernière fois, puis entra quand Brittany le lui permit.

- Oh Rach ! Que me vaux ta visite !

- Je voulais savoir si ta proposition d'hier de me faire un relooking tiens toujours.

- Sérieusement ? Demanda-t-elle existé.

- Oui ! Je veux la totale et à mes frais.

- Youpi ! Je suppose que c'est pour un rendez-vous ou un truc comme ça. Alors c'est pour quand ?

- Ce soir.

- Wow ! Ça nous laisse peu de temps.

- C'est trop tard ? Si c'est le cas ce n'est pas grave.

- Ce n'est jamais trop tard, j'aurais juste besoin d'aide.

Elle empoignât son téléphone.

- Allo ? Kurt ?

- Oh Britt ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui très bien. Je t'appelle car j'ai un service à te demander.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne peux pas faire défiler Lord Tubbigton.

- Non ce n'est pas ça. Tu te souviens de la nouvelle assistante de Quinn, petite, brune, mal habillée.

- Comment l'oublier ? Pourquoi me parles-tu d'elle ? S'intéressa immédiatement Kurt.

- J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour faire un relooking expess.

- C'est génial ! Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite rêvé de la relooké, elle sera tellement sublime qu'elle va faire des ravages quand on l'aura relooké.

- Justement, c'est pour un rendez-vous.

- Quand ?

- Ce soir.

- Ah oui ! Je comprends pourquoi tu as dis express. Elle fini à quelle heure ?

- 16h00.

- Ok il est à quelle heure sont rendez- vous ?

- 19h.

- Viens à 16h10 au QG avec elle. On va faire de la magie.

- Génial ! J'adore la magie.

Brittany raccrocha et regarda Rachel avec un grand sourire.

- A 16H10, on te relook.

Rachel lui sauta au coup en la remerciant.

Elle était prête, bientôt une nouvelle Rachel allait naître.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjours à tous. Me revoilà avec un chapitre plus long que les autres. Je n'arrive jamais à m'arreter d'écrire avec cette fiction. J'ai beaucoup d'inspiration sur cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

A quatre heures pile Rachel et Brittany quittèrent le bureau et se dirigèrent dans une belle Lamborghini rouge. Rachel était en admiration devant ce véhicule.

- Waw jolie voiture Brittany.

- Ce n'est pas la mienne. C'est celle de Sanny. La mienne c'est une mini Cooper rose. Sanny me la offerte.

Elles montèrent à bord. A peine 5 minutes de route plus tard, Brittany se gara devant une petite maison qui semblait être en piteux état. Brittany tapa un code sur le vieil interphone et ouvrit la porte en bois usée et décolorée. Rachel se demandait bien ou Brittany l'emmenait. Ce fut un choc pour elle quand elle entra dans le bâtiment. L'intérieur était design dans des tons chromés et blanc laqué. Une décoration recherchée, moderne et à la pointe de la mode. Elles marchèrent dans le long couloir pour rejoindre la pièce du fond. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, l'endroit était immense. Kurt les accueillit chaleureusement.

- Les filles vous êtes enfin là.

Kurt fit la bise à Brittany et enlaça Rachel.

- Bienvenu à toi dans le QG. Ici c'est un institut que j'ai créé pour mon usage personnel et celui de mes amis, les vrais pas les profiteurs. Ici il y a tout ce dont tu as besoin. Coiffure, maquillage, épilation, soin du visage, manucure, et surtout habillage. Tu as de la chance, des milliers de personnes tueraient pour se faire relooker par moi, sans me vanter.

- C'est pour ça, je voulais vraiment vous remercier ainsi qu'à toi Britt pour m'aider.

- De rien c'est normal, mais par contre règle numéro 1 dans l'institut : On se tutoie.

- D'accord.

- Bon, mettons-nous au travail. On pourra papoter pendant qu'on te transforme en princesse. On va commencer par la coiffure.

Ils entrèrent dans une première salle et tout était déjà prêt. Un homme habillé en noir invita Rachel à s'assoir afin de lui laver les cheveux. Kurt s'assit à coté de Rachel.

- Alors dis-nous tout Rachel, pourquoi ce relooking ? Tu peux tout nous dire on est qu'entre nous trois.

Rachel regarda l'homme qui lui lavait les cheveux. Il avait oublié de le compter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Brad et un professionnel. Il ne s'occupe pas de ce que tu racontes mais de ton relooking. Fait comme si il n'était pas la et raconte nous tous.

- Hier, j'étais chez Puck et je suis arrivée un peu tôt j'ai vu Beth. Mais je ne savais pas que Quinn était sa mère. Moi je l'a connaissait par Puck et il m'a jamais dit le nom de la mère. Je n'ai découvert que hier que celle que je considère comme ma nièce était la fille de Quinn. Et quand elle est venu pour la récupéré elle m'a vu, ce n'était pas prévu. Elles sont restées manger, une idée de Beth. Et à la fin du repas, Quinn m'a proposé de venir manger avec elle et Beth chez elle. Elle m'a dit que ça ferai plaisir à Beth et que cela nous permettrait de se connaitre un peu mieux l'une et l'autre. Oh Non ! Elle m'a aussi dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je parle de Beth. J'ai trahi sa confiance. J'ai fait une boulette elle voulait garder ça secret. Promettez-moi de ne pas lui dire.

Kurt et Brittany ne répondirent pas. Ils avaient la bouche grande ouverte.

- Dites quelques choses. Vous me faites peur là.

C'est Kurt qui sortit de sa transe le premier.

- Désolé, mais là je suis scotché. Si je m'attendais à ça de la part de Quinn.

- J'aurai jamais dû parler, ni venir. Je vais être virée.

- Rachel, calme-toi. Tu ne vas pas être virée. On connait Beth. Quinn l'a eu au lycée donc bien sûr qu'on est au courant de son existance.

- Enfin moi je n'ai pas été au même lycée, je l'ai connu parce que Santana est la meilleur amie de Quinn et la marraine de Beth donc comme Santana est ma compagne, je connais Beth.

- Si on a été choqués c'est parce qu'il s'agit de Quinn Fabray. C'est notre Quinnie qui t'a invité. Et si c'est vraiment elle qui t'a invité, ça change tout. Dit Kurt sérieusement.

- Comment ça ?

- On ne va pas te transformer en princesse comme je l'avais prévu. On va te transformer en Déesse. On met les bouchées doubles. On va te rendre irrésistible. Brad fait lui la coupe 14. Tu vas voir, Quinn va tomber comme une mouche.

Deux heure plus tard, Rachel ressortit plus belle que jamais. Elle avait les cheveux légèrement ondulé lâchés à l'air. Elle portait un maquillage qui lui mettait ses yeux et son teint en valeur. Pour la robe, elle avait opté pour une robe corser bleu nuit. Elle se rendit à l'adresse que lui avait donnée Quinn plus tôt dans la journée. Elle entra dans la résidence et sonna à la porte du loft. Quinn lui ouvrit. Rachel la trouva éblouissante. Elle portait une simple chemise blanche, un slim noir qui lui moulait parfaitement ses jambes et des escarpins noirs.

- Rachel, tu es magnifique ce soir.

- Merci. Mais je pense que j'en ai peut-être trop fait.

- Non, tu es parfaite. Rentre. Beth, Rachel est là.

La petite fille se précipita hors de sa chambre pour aller embrasser sa Tati Rachel. Dès que la petite arriva dans la pièce, elle ralentit instantanément. Elle se rapprocha lentement de Rachel et une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, elle fit le tour de Rachel.

- Que tu es belle. Dit-elle admirative.

- Merci ma puce, mais toi aussi tu es très belle.

- Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là.

- Moi aussi ma puce.

Elles se mirent à tables. Quinn mit les plats fumant et humant une odeur agréable au milieu de la table.

- Quinn, ça sent divinement bon. Qu'est-ce donc ?

- Des lasagnes végétaliennes. Je me suis dit que j'allais essayer puisque tu es végétalienne. Tu l'es bien ? Je ne me suis pas trompé ?

- Non non, je suis bien végétalienne. Merci beaucoup. De plus les lasagnes sont mon plat favori.

- Tu me diras si elles sont réussies alors.

Rachel prit une bouchée puis ferma les yeux.

- Hum, elles sont délicieuses c'est un plaisir pour mes papilles.

Une fois le repas fini, Beth alla voir Rachel en activant sa tête de chien battu.

- Tati Rachel, tu peux me chanter une chanson ?

- Beth ! Ça ne se demande pas. Elle n'a peut-être pas envie de chanter.

- Mais Maman, c'est Tati Rachel qui m'a dit que je pouvais lui demander quand je voulais, en plus elle chante trop bien.

- Ça ne me dérange pas de chanter.

- Très bien.

Rachel commença à chanter. Quinn ouvrit la bouche en grand. Elle était emportée par la voix de la brune. Elle avait des frissons rien qu'en entendant sa voix. La chanson lui parut bien trop courte. A la fin de la chanson Beth et Quinn se levèrent pour applaudirent chaleureusement.

- Tu as vu maman. Je n'ai pas menti.

- Oui mon cœur. Tu avais raison.

- Merci. Ça me touche.

Bien plus tard la soirée prit fin toujours dans la bonne humeur. Quinn avoua à Rachel qu'elle n'avait pas passé de meilleure soirée depuis bien longtemps et lui promit de refaire cela. Rachel repartit le sourire aux lèvres.

Le Lundi qui suivit, Rachel alla au travail de très bonne humeur. Sur sa route, les personnes se retournèrent. Elle s'était faite belle. Elle était décidée à mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Elle avait opté pour une tenue assez sexy. Elle portait une chemise moulante rouge, une mini-jupe noir, elle était courte mais loin d'être vulgaire. Et pour finir elle portrait bottes à talon noir. Elle entra dans le magazine et se dirigea vers son bureau. Les employés arrêtaient tout mouvement dès qu'ils voyaient Rachel, ce qui la fit sourire. Les hommes la regardèrent en bavant alors que les femmes lui lancèrent des regards noirs. Lorsqu'elle fut dans son étage elle croisa Quinn, la salua d'un geste amical et entra dans son bureau. Au moment où Rachel passa devant Quinn, la tasse de cette dernière lui échappa de ses mains. Rachel s'activa et partit s'occuper des dossiers dont Quinn avait besoin. Elle faisait plein de passages entre la salle des dossiers, son bureau et le bureau de Quinn. Brittany arriva au bras de Santana. Elle vit Rachel et lâcha Santana pour la saluer.

- Hey

- Hey Brittany ! Tu vas bien ?

- Très bien, je vois que tu as décidé de porter la tenue sexy. Très bon choix. Je préfère te voir comme ça qu'avec tes anciens vêtements.

- Merci.

- Bon. Je te laisse Santana va s'impatienter. On se voit à l'heure du déjeuner.

- Oui avec plaisir. A ce midi alors.

Brittany rejoins Santana. Santana la regarda intriguée.

- C'est qui cette nouvelle ? Tu l'a connais d'où ?

- Ce n'est pas une nouvelle. C'est Rachel.

- QUI ?

- Rachel Berry, l'assistante de Quinn.

- Tu veux dire que le laideron s'est transformé en bombe ?

- Oui c'est Kurt et moi qui l'avons relooké.

- Toi ? Pourquoi ? Elle te l'a demandé ?

- Je lui avais proposé et comme elle veut séduire quelqu'un elle m'a demandé mon aide.

- C'est qui ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je lui ai promis.

- Allez mon cœur. Je ne le dirai à personne.

- Je vais te le dire car de toute façon tu arriveras à me faire parler. C'est Quinn.

- Tu veux dire notre Quinn ?

- Oui, Quinn l'a invité à dîner vendredi.

- Ok merci mon cœur. Je vais parler à Q.

Santana entra dans le bureau de Quinn. Cette dernière était en train de regarder à travers une vitre qui donnait sur la salle des dossiers dans laquelle on pouvait voir Rachel qui essayait d'attraper un dossier en hauteur en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds ce qui faisait remonter sa mini-jupe.

- La Bête s'est transformé en Belle ?

- Ouais. Répondit Quinn encore en pleine observation.

- Alors comme ça on ne prévient pas sa meilleure amie qu'on invite un nain chez soi.

Quinn lâcha Rachel du regard pour voir Santana légèrement contrariée.

- Désolé San. Je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais. J'avais peur que tu me convainques d'annulé.

- C'est bon je t'en veux pas. Parce que j'aurais tout fait pour annuler. Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas. Tu m'as toujours assuré que tu es hétéro, et ça tenait la route parce que tu as résisté un bon nombre de fois à mon corps de rêve et maintenant tu bave sur une lilliputiennes.

- Je sais, moi non plus je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai jamais était attirée par les femmes mais là je ne sais pas. Avec Rachel c'est bizarre. Elle m'hypnotise. Elle me fascine. Et là sa mini-jupe me rend folle.

- Q, tu as des goûts très spéciaux.

- Je sais. Il faut que tu m'aides San. Il ne faut pas que je cède à la tentation. Je suis sa patronne, il ne doit rien se passer.

- Arrête de te torturer Ice Queen. Fonce ! Depuis que tu as ta fille tu n'as eu qu'une seule relation. Il serait temps de se bouger et d'aller chercher l'amour.

- Je ne peux pas sauter dans le vide sans avoir analyser tous les risques avant. Te rends-tu compte pour qui je passerais si elle me rejette ? Je ne peux pas me le permettre.

- Elle ne te rejettera pas parce qu'elle est dingue de toi.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Elle te dévore du regard, elle essaye de te séduire, et surtout elle se rend sexy pour toi.

- Qui te dit que c'est pour moi ?

- Britt.

- Britt ?

- C'est elle qui l'a relooké et elle a dit que c'était pour un rendez-vous qui avait lieu hier soir. Elle était où hier soir.

- Chez moi.

- Bien ! C'est bon tu es rassurée ? Maintenant tu vas tout faire pour avoir le gnome.

- Je ne peux pas San.

- Mais bon sang. Il est où le problème ?

- BETH !

- Quoi Beth ? Tu vas vraiment utiliser ta gamine comme excuse ?

- Elle est comme tous les enfants. Elle veut un papa et une maman. Déjà que Puck et moi ne sommes pas ensemble, si je lui ramène Rachel comme petite amie, elle va me détester. Elle n'acceptera pas une femme comme belle-mère à part si elle vit avec Puck. Imagine à l'école, si les autres élèves apprennent que sa mère sort avec une femme. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle soit persécutée.

- Elle ne le sera pas.

- Je sais comment sont les gamins. Ils sont horribles avec ceux qui sont différents et ceux qui ont une famille différente. Je le sais parce qu'on faisait partie de ces gamins qui torturaient les autres.

- Ta fille est forte et les esprits ont changé. En plus Beth était la hier. Comment c'est passé la rencontre ?

- Beth connait déjà Rachel. C'est sa Tati Rachel. Elle l'a toujours connu, elle la voyait souvent quand Rachel venait voir Puck.

- Tu vois, déjà un problème d'écarté. Ta môme adore Berry.

- Comme tata. Pas comme la femme qui aime sa maman. Non franchement je ne peux pas.

- Tu te complique trop la vie, Q. Réfléchis-en. Ne gâche pas une opportunité d'être heureuse. Regarde-moi avec Britt. Elle travaillait pour moi, et on s'est quand même mit ensemble et maintenant on est heureuse et on va avoir un bébé. Alors ça vaut le coup non ?

Quinn acquiesça puis au bout de 30 secondes, elle percuta.

- Un bébé ? Vous en avez enfin parlé ? C'est un projet ou c'est décidé.

- On a rendez-vous jeudi.

Quinn se leva de son fauteuil et prit Santana dans ses bras.

- Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. Qui le portera ? Britt ?

- Non c'est moi.

- Toi ?

- Oui. Je veux un enfant, le porter, le sentir bouger et surtout Britt gardera son corps de rêve. J'ai hâte de voir Britt avec un gros ventre. Mais plus tard, j'ai plein de contrats pour elle. Moi, obèse ou pas, je peux faire mon travail mais Britt non, sauf pour des revus sur les femmes enceintes.

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas possible. Tu parles d'avoir un enfant et toi tu penses au travail. Et puis Britt est ton assistante à la base.

- Oui, mais je préfère quand elle est top model. On ne me changera pas.

- C'est un fait. Tiens je voulais savoir, c'est toujours bon pour jeudi ?

- Oui et j'ai annulé tous mes rendez-vous de l'après-midi. Je compte sur ta présence. Amène ton nain, je suis sûr que ça lui plaira.

- Oui je serais là. Je ne pense pas que je vais inviter Rachel, sinon ça fais trop collante. Et en plus, je n'ai pas encore décidé si je veux qu'il y ait plus que de l'amitié entre nous.

- Ok. A plus.

Santana sorti du bureau de Quinn afin de se diriger vers celui de Brittany.

- Chérie, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Je vais inviter Berry jeudi. On va aider Quinn à faire le bon choix et tu verras dans pas longtemps elle tombera dans les minuscules bras du gnome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello chères lecteurs !**

**Dans ce chapitre, il n'y a pas de Faberry ou du moins pas d'interaction. Il est plus ou moins centré sur Santana. J'aurais pu m'en passé mais je suis tellement amusé a imaginer la réaction de Santana et gentille l'altercation entre elle et Rachel que je n'est pas pu m'empêcher de l'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous fera plaisir autant que moi quand je l'ai écrit. Et merci à tous ceux qui laisse des reviews.**

* * *

Jeudi était déjà arrivé. Ce jour, Rachel se dirigea vers son bureau les mains chargées de dossiers. Elle lâcha tous ses dossiers quand une certaine personne entra dans le hall de l'étage.

- Oh Mon Dieu ! C'est Jennifer Lopez ! Je l'adore !

Brittany s'approcha de Rachel.

- Tu ne l'avais jamais vu ?

- Non jamais.

- Bah tu la verras souvent maintenant.

Jennifer se dirigea vers les deux femmes et fit la bise à Brittany sous les yeux exorbités de Rachel.

- Salut Britt, tu vas bien ?

- Oui très bien, la routine.

Jennifer détourna son regard et le posa sur Rachel.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Rachel, la nouvelle assistante de Q.

- Et on l'aime bien ou pas ? Je ne veux pas faire la même erreur que la dernière fois avec le mec au courrier.

- Non, elle on l'aime bien. Sanny a encore du mal mais au fond, elle l'aime bien.

- Ah ! Enchanté de te connaitre alors. Dit-elle en lui faisant la bise.

- Euh…M….moi aussi.

- Elle a un problème ?

- Non elle t'aime juste beaucoup.

- Ah d'accord. Bon je vous laisse, je suis déjà pas mal en retard et je n'ai pas envie de mourir aujourd'hui.

Elle laissa Brittany et Rachel seul. Cette dernière fixa Brittany.

- Quand Quinn m'a dit qu'en travaillant ici, on allait être en contact avec plein de célébrité, je ne pensais pas que ce serait à ce point. Elle m'a fait la bise alors qu'elle ne me connait même pas. Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

- Oui mais avec Jennifer ce n'est pas pareil surtout pour moi car Santana c'est…

Elle fut interrompue par Santana qui sortait de son bureau en furie en élevant la voix contre Jennifer.

- Non mais je rêve ! Une demi-heure ! Tu as une demi-heure de retard !On avait dit 13h00 et pas 13h30 ! Tu sais lire l'heure à ce que je sache ? Tu crois quoi que ma vie ne tourne qu'autour de toi ? J'ai une vie aussi ! Et là, ton retard m'emmerde parce qu'on va être en retard pour ma réservation au restaurant, après ça va déborder sur la séance photo puis sur la répétition, je ne serais pas assez prête et je me planterais devant des milliers de spectateur par TA faute !

Jennifer sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

- Contente de te voir sœurette.

Rachel était bouche bée.

- Sa sœur. Dit Brittany en souriant.

- Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là. Je n'aurai jamais cru.

- C'est normal, il faut un minimum d'intelligence pour faire le rapprochement ce qui visiblement n'est pas ton cas. Lança Santana qui avait suivi l'échange.

- Mais je suis intelligente !

- Oui c'est cela. Si c'était le cas t'aurais pu remarquer la légère ressemblance et si tu n'y arrivais pas ce qui est très possible car on ne se ressemble pas beaucoup, t'aurais pu faire le rapprochement de nos nom de famille et le fait qu'on soit toutes les deux hispanique.

- Désolé mais j'étais tellement choquée de voir Jennifer Lopez que je ne me suis pas dit « ah tiens c'est bizarre, Jennifer Lopez a le même nom de famille que Satan ! » Dit-elle en soulignant le dernier mot prononcé.

Santana s'approcha dangereusement de Rachel en lui lançant un regard noir et terrifiant.

- Comment tu m'a appelle ?

- !

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire et excuse toi !

- Non !

Jennifer se pencha à l'oreille de Brittany.

- Elle tiens tête à Santana. Finalement je l'aime beaucoup cette fille. J'adore son culot et son courage.

Rachel savait qu'elle risquait de perdre son emplois mais savais aussi que si elle voulait se faire respecter c'était nécessaire.

- Tu me donne des surnoms plus horribles les uns aux autres. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas en faire autant. D'autant plus que moi, il définit exactement ce que tu es.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que je suis la patronne.

- Tu n'es pas LA patronne ! C'est Quinn MA patronne. Toi, tu diriges le mannequinat et à preuve du contraire, je ne fais pas partie de l'équipe de mannequins alors tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur moi.

- Avec ton horrible physique tu n'es pas prête d'en faire partit. Dit-elle en s'en allant.

Une fois Santana partie, Rachel s'affala sur la première chaise à sa disposition en soufflant. Brittany lui posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- Je suis impressionnée et fière de toi Rach.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir parlé comme ça à ta femme ?

- Non, il le fallait. Ça lui fait pas de mal d'être remise à sa place par quelqu'un d'autre que moi. En plus, elle aime les grandes gueules qui ne se laissent pas marcher dessus.

Santana et sa sœur allèrent comme prévu au restaurant. Une fois installées et les plats commandés, Jennifer entama la discussion.

- Je l'aime bien, la nouvelle là, Rachel. Elle a du répondant et elle ose te tenir tête. C'est courageux. J'aime ça.

- Courageux ou suicidaire. Elle ne se laisse pas faire. Elle ira loin.

- Pourquoi tu es aussi dur avec elle ?

- C'est ma façon pour lui faire comprendre que je la respecte et aussi pour la rendre encore plus forte qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

- Tu es dure avec le mec du courrier, pourtant tu ne le respecte pas.

- Avec Baleineau, c'est différant. Lui il me sort par la tête. Sa tronche me donne envie de le frapper avec son air débile et ce n'est pas qu'un air, il est vraiment débile ce mec. Bon on arrête de parler du monstre, je n'ai pas envie de vomir avant même d'avoir touché à mon plats. Et puis ce qui est bien avec Berry, c'est qu'elle met du punch dans ma vie. Je me suis lancé un défi et j'ai tout un plan pour l'aider à arriver à ses fin.

- Explique !

- Berry a craqué pour Q et c'est réciproque sauf qu'Ice Queen a la frousse et elle se dégonfle. Elle utilise les pires excuses possibles et essaye de se convaincre qu'elle ne ressent rien pour le gnome. Berry, elle, elle fait tout pour l'avoir et elle se débrouille plutôt bien. Elle s'est faite relooké par mon incroyable femme et Porcelaine. Alors j'ai décidé de lui donner un coup de main pour permettre à Quinn de se décoincer et de connaitre un amour autre que l'amour maternel qu'elle entretient avec sa môme.

- Et comment tu vas faire ça.

- Facile ! Quinn vient ce soir et je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait emmener son nain mais elle n'a pas voulu car elle a peur d'être trop collante et elle ne veut pas que le gnome voit qu'elle veut plus que de l'amitié avec elle, de peur de perdre toute sa réputation ainsi que sa stabilité. Alors j'ai décidé de pousser le destin, d'inviter Berry ce soir et d'essayer de convaincre Quinn de se lancer.

- J'adore ton coté maléfique.

- Je ne suis pas maléfique !

- Ta meilleur amie te demande de ne pas inviter Rachel car elle hésite et toi, tu vas l'inviter malgré son interdiction et tu vas la pousser dans ses bras. Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais moi j'appelle ça être maléfique.

- Tu confonds tout ma pauvre sœur. Je ne suis pas maléfique, mais adorable. Je suis tellement gentille, que j'ai peur que Brittany me confonde avec un Bisounours. J'aide ma meilleure amie à rencontrer l'amour de sa vie et lui permettre d'avoir une vie heureuse, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal dedans.

- Tu le fais contre son gré.

- Oui mais ça, ce n'est qu'un détail.

- Tu l'as déjà invité ?

- Merde ! Non j'ai oublié. Je vais le faire avant la répétition.

Rachel venait de finir tout le travail qu'elle devait faire et attendait dans son bureau, les jambes sur son bureau que le temps passe. Quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte, elle sursauta et enleva ses jambes du bureau précipitamment avant de dire à la personne d'entrer. Elle fut très surprise de voir Santana s'avancer vers elle.

- Hey le Hobbit, je viens t'inviter au concert que moi et ma sœur donnons ce soir.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle méfiante.

- Parce que c'est une grande chanteuse et que je me débrouille pas mal et qu'on aime bien chanter ensemble.

- Je ne te demande pas pourquoi tu le fais mais pourquoi tu m'invite, Moi.

- Parce que Quinn y va et m'a demander de t'inviter. Mentit-elle

- Ah d'accord. Je serais ravie de venir alors.

- Ok, Britt viendra te chercher à 18h30 et soit prête. La ponctualité est un point très important à respecter si tu ne veux pas descendre à la même échelle que cette baleine de Hudson que ce soit socialement ou professionnellement.

- Bien sûr. A ce soir… Satan… Dit-elle affichant un petit rictus.

- Ouais c'est ça ! A ce soir le Hobbit. Dit-elle en souriant.

Quinn arriva à la salle de concert et se dirigea vers la loge de Santana.

- Q ! Tu es là ! Je suis contente.

- Pas trop nerveuse ?

Jennifer arriva et salua Quinn tout en entrant dans la conversation qu'elle venait de suivre.

- Attend tu t'adresses à une Lopez là ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle chantait.

- Oui tu n'as pas tort. Bon, je vais vous laissez vous préparer. Je vais regagner ma place.

- Oui. N'oublie pas, tu es dans l'espace V.I.P. Les filles vont bientôt arriver.

- Qui les filles ? Il y a quelqu'un d'autre que Brittany ?

Santana afficha un rictus comme réponse.

- SANTANA ?! Je connais ce sourire qu'a tu fais ?

- Rien. Profite de ta soirée. On se retrouve après le concert pour le restaurant.


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn prit donc place dans l'espace vip et attendit le commencement du concert. Elle vit Brittany arriver accompagnée de... Rachel. Quinn n'y croyait pas, Santana avait osé. Quinn se trouvait devant un dilemme. Comment devait-elle réagir avec Rachel. Elle décida de profité, maintenant il était trop tard. Rachel était déjà là. Ce soir elle mettra toutes ses chances de son côté, elle aura tout le temps de regretter plus tard, après avoir dépecé Santana, évidemment. Rachel s'approcha de Quinn et s'arrêtant ne sachant pas comment réagir. Devant l'hésitation de la jeune femme, Quinn fit le premier pas en lui faisant la bise.

- Bonjours Rachel.

- On s'est déjà vu ce matin...

- Oui mais ce matin j'ai dit bonjours à Rachel mon assistante. Là je dis bonjours à Rachel mon amie.

Rachel rougit au mot amie.

- Je suis heureuse d'être ici. Merci d'avoir demandé de m'inviter. Ça m'a fait réellement plaisir.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Pour moi ça l'est.

Elles s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre et Brittany se mit à côté de Quinn. Les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent. Un projecteur s'alluma et éclaira un cercle sur la scène ou une femme était de dos. La musique commença. La femme se retourna alors en chantant. Brittany se leva et applaudissait au rythme de la musique en entrainant le reste du public à faire de même. Rachel reconnut Santana. Elle devait l'avouer, elle avait sous-estimé le potentiel de Santana, elle était agréablement surprise. Sa voix rauque et puissante était impressionnante. Au bout de 4 chansons Santana fut rejointe sur scène par Jennifer. Elles formaient un duo parfait. A la fin de la chanson, Jennifer prit la parole.

- Bonjours Public. Vous allez bien? Je suis heureuse d'être ici à Time Square avec vous. Je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour ma talentueuse sœur Santana Lopez. Bon on va commencer maintenant que Santana a fait le plus dure c'est à dire chauffer la salle. Santana un mot ?

- Salut Time Square. J'espère que vous avez aimé. J'ai adoré chanter pour vous. Je vous aime tous mais celle que j'aime le plus c'est toi. Dit-elle en pointant du doigt et en faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle sortit par les coulisses.

Du coté VIP, Brittany arrêta de crier et d'applaudir et se dirigea vers la sortie. Rachel ne comprit pas.

- Tu pars ?

- Oui une certaine star m'attend.

- Pourquoi faire ?

Quinn sourit devant la naïveté de Rachel.

- Tout simplement pour recommencer une partie de jambes en l'air mémorable. C'est ça Brittany ?

- Exactement

Rachel rougit.

- On se retrouve après comme d'habitude.

- Bien sûr.

Brittany partit en courant.

Quinn ria en voyant l'aire gêné de Rachel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être prude Rachel.

- Je...Je ne suis pas prude.

- Bien sûr et moi je suis vierge. Dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

Rachel lui lança un regard noir.

Brittany arriva vers les coulisses. Mais un garde du corps lui fit barrage.

- J'ai un pass pour les coulisses, alors laissez moi passer.

- Désolé, mais il n'est pas valable pendant le spectacle.

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas, je dois y aller.

- C'est vous, qui ne comprenez pas, j'ai des ordres.

Brittany vit Santana arriver en courant.

- Brittany, je t'attendais que fais-tu encore la ? Viens.

- J'ai bien essayé mais cet homme ne me laisse pas passer.

Santana regarda l'homme en question de haut en bas.

- Tu es nouveau toi ?

L'homme acquiesça. Il était effrayé par Santana.

- Alors écoutes moi bien le nouveau, elle, elle est prioritaire à n'importe qu'elle moment, dans n'importe qu'elle situation. Sinon je te renvoi ! Jennifer Lopez est ma sœur donc je peux te virer à tout moment. Je me suis bien fait comprendre.

- Oui Mlle Lopez.

- C'est Madame. Aller viens vite Britt.

- Euh, ça à l'air grave, avez-vous besoin d'aide.

- Non c'est bon Sanny se débrouille très bien avec ses doigts.

- Ses doigts ?

- Oublis et personne ne doit me déranger. Sous aucun prétexte.

Pendant ce temps Rachel et Quinn profitèrent pleinement du concert.

Au bout de quelques heures le concert toucha à sa fin.

Rachel suivi Quinn qui se dirigea vers la sortie.

- On n'attend pas Santana et Brittany ?

- Non, elles vont nous rejoindre après.

- Où ?

- Suis-moi et fais-moi confiance.

Elles montèrent dans une voiture qui venait de se stopper devant elles. Le chauffeur les déposa devant un grand bâtiment chic qui semblait être un restaurant.

Un portier leur ouvrit la porte et elles se dirigèrent vers l'accueil. L'homme leur sourit chaleureusement.

- Melle Fabray je suis heureux de vous revoir. Il déposa son regard sur Rachel.

- Bonjours et bienvenu au Breadstix Royal. Je me nomme Ryder et je serais votre serveur.

Elles entrèrent dans une salle immense. Rachel fut choquée par le manque de client. La pièce était littéralement vide. Rachel se questionna alors sur la qualité restaurant pour être si peu populaire.

- Quinn, tu es sur que ce restaurant est bien ? Il semble être peu fréquenté.

- Le Breadstix royal et le meilleur restaurant de la ville, ils possèdent 5 étoiles et beaucoup d'honneurs. Le gérant et le chef cuisinier par la même occasion est une connaissance du lycée mais surtout un grand ami à Santana. Il nous réserve le restaurant pour notre simple usage après chaque représentation se passant dans le coin.

- Je suis impressionnée, il est généreux.

- Oui, il a beaucoup changé et est devenu un homme bon.

Santana fit son entré dans le restaurant aux bras de Brittany.

Quinn se dirigea vers les 2 femmes avec un regard froid.

- Santana tu as été... commença-t-elle sur un ton de reproche ...Incroyable dit-elle joyeusement en lui sautant dans les bras.

Santana souffla de soulagement.

- Putain Fabray, tu m'as fait peur. J'ai cru que t'allais m'engueuler de mon retard ou pire me dire que ma prestation n'était pas bien.

- Je sais, c'était le but recherché.

- Bon, passons à table. Dit Santana qui commençait à avoir réellement faim. Peu après s'être installes le serveur arriva avec les plat en main. Rachel se pencha à l'oreille de Quinn.

- Nous n'avons pas commandé.

- Oui on vient tellement souvent qu'on ne commande plus. Nos plat sont déjà prêt pour notre arrivé.

- Et moi?

- Je l'ai prévenu de te faire un plat exprès. J'espère que celui que j'ai choisi te plaira.

Le serveur arriva et servit tout le monde. Une assiette pour deux de spaghetti à la bolognaise pour Santana et Brittany, un plat composée de Bacon et de pommes de terres duchesses accompagner de petits légumes pour Quinn et une assiette de Risotto onctueux aux shitakés et tempuras pour Rachel.

Rachel fut agréablement surprise.

- C'est un de mes plats préférés mais peu de restaurants le font. Comment as-tu su ?

- Je ne dévoile jamais mes sources.

Le serveur déposa une autre assiette devant une chaise vide.

- Quelqu'un va manger avec nous.

- Oui le chef vient souvent manger avec nous, dès qu'il a fini de préparer nos plats.

5 Minutes après un homme vêtu d'un tablier noir bien décoré les rejoignirent.

Santana se leva et enlaça le chef.

- Dave contente de te voir. C'est délicieux.

- Merci Santana moi aussi je suis heureux de vous revoir ici.

Il s'approcha de Rachel et se présenta.

- Nous ne nous connaissons pas. Je suis David Karofsky le chef de ce restaurant ravis de faire ta connaissance. Ça faisait bien longtemps que les filles n'avaient pas ramené quelqu'un d'extérieur à la bande au restaurant. La dernière était Brittany, invitée par Santana et maintenant elle est sa femme. Et toi, qui t'a invité ?

Rachel fut mal à l'aise.

- Quinn ! dit-elle en rougissant.

- Oh mais c'est génial, Quinn tu t'es enfin trouvée un copine.

Santana se frappa le front. Dave venait de mettre les pieds dans le plat sans le vouloir.

- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. dit Rachel rouge écarlate en baissant les yeux.

- Rachel et mon assistante mais c'est surtout la meilleur amie de Puck.

- Oh désolé, donc tu es la petite amie de Puck.

Quinn faillit s'étouffer avec une pomme de terre.

- Euh non, Puck n'est rien d'autre que mon meilleur ami.

- Ah pourquoi donc, il est bien pourtant.

Santana intervint.

- Dave tais-toi !

- Je suis gay. Annonça Rachel.

Un grand silence s'installa.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent dans ce silence pesant jusqu'à l'intervention de Santana.

- Vous savez quoi ? J'ai réussi à avoir une séance de photo avec Rihanna.

-Ah oui c'est génial ! s'exclama Quinn.

Tout le monde s'intéressa au sujet et continuèrent ainsi le repas dans une ambiance conviviale.

Le repas se termina chacun retourna chez lui, a l'exception de Rachel qui accepta la proposition de Quinn pour dormir chez elle afin de ne pas risquer de réveiller Puck en rentrant ainsi que Beth qui était gardée par son papa.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey Hey tous le monde. Non je ne suis pas morte malgré ma longue absence et pour me faire pardonné je vous publie un long chapitre (pour moi). J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Merci à toutes les reviews ça motive.**_

_**Ah oui je cherche une Béta alors si quelqu'un est intéressé dites le moi.**_

* * *

Rachel et Quinn rentrèrent donc dans l'appartement de celle ci. Rachel prit la parole.

- Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas que je dorme ici ? Je pourrais prendre une chambre d'hôtel si tu le souhaites.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Tu ne vas pas dépenser 500 $ dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse alors qu'une amie peut t'héberger.

- Merci vraiment Quinn. Grace à toi j'ai passé une excellente soirée. J'ai pu manger dans un très grand restaurant et rencontrer le chef, j'ai pu assister à un concert de JLo en VIP. Je t'en suis très reconnaissante. De plus le fait que tu me considères comme amie, alors que je suis ton employée et ce depuis moins d'une semaine, je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux.

- C'est naturel, avec une personne aussi gentille que toi. Bon pour cette nuit la salle de bain est au fond du couloir. Je vais te laisser ma chambre.

- Oh non ! Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée. Je peux très bien dormir sur le canapé.

- Bien qu'il m'ait coûté une fortune et qu'il soit très beau, il est d'un horriblement inconfortable. Prends ma chambre, je prends celle de Beth. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je te passerais des vêtements plus agréables pour dormir.

- D'accord.

- Demain, je vais chercher Beth chez Puck. Je pourrais te déposer pour que tu te changes et si tu le souhaites on pourrait allez au travail ensemble, après que j'ai déposé Beth, pour éviter de prendre de voiture, enfin c'est si tu le veux. Je comprendrais que tu le refuse car...

- Ce serait avec grand plaisir.

Elles allèrent donc se coucher. Rachel humait le parfum de Quinn qui avait imprégné les draps. Le lendemain, Rachel fut réveillée par la douce voix de Quinn.

- Rachel, il faut te réveiller si tu veux toujours nous accompagner. De plus, le petit-déjeuner est prêt.

- Oui j'arrive.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle sentit une bonne odeur flotter dans l'air. Sur la table de la cuisine, étaient posés, des gaufres, des pancakes, de la confiture, du Nutella, du lait bio, du café tout juste fait, des œufs, des toasts et du bacon.

- Woaw ! Il y a une équipe de football qui vient manger avec nous ?

- Je ne savais pas ce que tu mangeais donc j'ai fait un peu de tout.

- Il ne fallait pas. Mais merci.

Apres un copieux petit-déjeuner, les deux femmes allèrent chez Puck et partirent une fois que Rachel fut changée. Beth fut surprise par la présence de Rachel.

- Tu viens avec nous Tati Rachel.

- Oui, ma puce. Répondit Rachel.

- Chouette. Je vais pouvoir dire à la maitresse que tu es ma Tati Rachel.

Arrivée à l'école, Beth présenta fièrement Rachel à tous ses copains et fit une grande éloge sur Rachel, à sa maitresse.

Une fois que Beth soit parti en classe après avoir fait un bisou a Quinn et Rachel, ces dernières partirent au magazine. A leur arrivé, elles furent accueillies par Santana qui avait un grand sourire.

- Bonjours, chères collègues.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Santana ? Demanda Quinn méfiante.

- Oh ! Tout de suite, tu vois le mal. Je suis choquée. Pour une fois que je suis gentille.

- Mouais, permets moi de rester sur mes gardes.

- Bon moi je vais m'occuper des dossiers qui m'attendent. Annonça Rachel en partant.

- Au revoir Rachel. Travail bien. Dit Santana avec un sourire innocent.

Rachel se retourna méfiante puis continua son chemin. Quinn regarda également Santana. Elle paressait étrange. Au bout de quelques minutes, un cri strident sortit du bureau de Rachel. Quinn se précipita dans le bureau de Rachel. Elle vit Rachel debout devant son fauteuil, l'air choqué et le pantalon plein de sorte de baies. Quinn se mit alors dans une rage folle.

- SANTANAAAAA ! S'époumona Quinn.

Santana arriva tranquillement en souriant innocemment.

- Oui, ma chère Quinnie ? Hey, Berry tu devrais faire gaffe tu as plein de BERRY sur ton jean.

- Haha. Tres drôle, Satan. Berry, berry. Vraiment mature. Lâcha froidement Rachel.

- Arrête je l'ai cherché loin celle-là. Et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton nom de famille se trouve être celui d'un fruit juteux.

- J'espère que tu as trouvé cela amusant Lopez, parce que MOI NON ! Tu te crois où franchement ?

- Vous n'êtes pas drôle ! C'était juste une petite blaguounette. Ok Je le ferais plus.

- J'ai l'impression de retourner au lycée et de me recevoir encore et toujours un soda sur moi.

- Moi aussi j'ai la même impression, à la différence près moi je ne les recevais pas mais que je les lançais sur les loosers avec l'aide de la capitaine des cheerios. N'est-ce pas Quinn ?

Rachel regarda Quinn baisser la tête. Alors c'était vrai, elle faisait partie des personnes sans cœur qui martyrisait les plus faibles. De Santana, ça ne la surprenait pas, mais elle était déçue de penser que Quinn était pareil.

- Bon passons. Il faudrait que tu te changes avant le briefing tout de même.

- Je n'ai pas de rechange il faut que je retourne chez Noah.

- Le briefing est dans 20 minute tu n'auras pas le temps surtout que tu n'as pas de voiture.

- Mais il faut bien que je me change. Je ne vais pas rester comme ça toute la journée.

- Oui ce n'est pas comme si on travaillait dans un célèbre magazine de mode, et qu'on avait toute une pièce ou tu trouverais de quoi t'habiller malgré ta minuscule taille.

- Arrête avec tes commentaires Santana. Mais tu as raison sur un point on trouvera sans doute ton bonheur dans le dressing défilé. Viens avec moi, Rachel.

- D'accord.

Arriver au dressing Quinn prit plusieurs vêtements et demanda à Rachel de les essayer. Pendant qu'elle se changeait Rachel fit part de ses inquiétudes à Quinn.

- Je pense que Santana ne m'aime pas.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Elle ne montre juste pas facilement ses sentiments. Au fond je suis sûre qu'elle t'aime bien.

- Elle a un drôle de façon de m'apprécier vu l'état de mon pantalon.

- C'est Santana. Elle s'est construit un mur une carapace pour se protéger et celle-ci est quasiment impénétrable. La seule qui a vraiment réussi à passer au travers c'est Brittany. En sa présence, Snixx devient un petit chaton tout mignon. C'est pour cela qu'elles sont faites l'une pour l'autre.

- Toi aussi tu as réussi à traverser la carapace.

- Non pas vraiment. Certes on est très proche, mais ça c'est parce ce que on se ressemble beaucoup. Derrière notre rivalité, il y a un grand respect et on s'apporte un grand soutient l'une envers l'autre. Au lycée personne ne savait vraiment qui nous étions à par Puck et Kurt bien après.

- Tu étais vraiment une garce ?

- Oui je n'en suis pas vraiment fière mais j'étais la capitaine des garces. On maitrisait les personnes qui ne nous ressemblaient pas car trop originales. Je pense que ça nous faisait peur. Celui qui en a le plus bavé c'est Kurt, c'était le souffre-douleur de tous les footballeurs et des cheerleaders. Mais après on a appris de nos erreur, on s'est excusé, on l'a protégé des autres et puis en le connaissant bien on s'est rendu compte qu'il était super. Il est devenu notre ami et a fini par faire partie de la bande. Apres cela personne n'osait le toucher. Personne ne voulait contrarier Unholy Trinity composé de Santana alias Satan, Noah alias Puckzilla et Moi.

- C'était quoi ton surnom ?

- Ice Queen.

- Pas mal comme surnom dit-elle en riant.

- Et puis je suis tombée enceinte et pas mal de monde s'en prenait à moi et à Puck même les plus faibles, ceux sur qui nous nous défoulions. La roue avait tourné. Mais Santana nous défendait et se battait avec tous ceux qui nous importunaient. Et Kurt nous a été d'une grande aide. Et il a convaincu tous les soi-disant Loosers de nous aider. Ils l'ont écouté. Je ne suis pas très fière de mes années de lycée c'est pour cela que j'en parle pas souvent.

- Je comprends même si je trouve que tu as plutôt bien tourné et que tu es devenue quelqu'un de bien, du peu de ce que j'ai vu jusque-là.

- Santana aussi et tu le verras par la suite. C'est une amie en or même si elle est insupportable, elle sera toujours là pour les amis et reste toujours fidèle a elle-même.

- Je ne demande qu'à voir.

- Bon tu sors ? Le briefing va bientôt commencer.

Rachel sortit, et Quinn la trouva absolument magnifique et ne manqua pas de l'indiquer à Rachel. Elles se dirigeaient vers la salle de conférence quand elles entendirent des cris venant de la cafeteria. Elles se rendirent alors vers l'endroit du conflit et virent Santana folle de rage insulter Finn en espagnol en le poussant violemment, ce qui ne le fit pas bouger d'un poil du à sa carrure presque inhumaine. Quinn se rapprocha de la plus grande commère pour savoir ce qui se passait.

- Que ce passe-t-il Mercedes ?

- Finn à appeler Santana, Satan et ça ne l'a pas plus et pour se défendre il lui a dit que Rachel, qui venait d'arriver l'appelait bien comme ça.

- Rachel ? Mais tu n'es pas Rachel à ce que je sache, sinon elle se serait transformée en Troll. Et puis ce n'est pas parce que Rachel m'appelle d'une façon que tu peux en faire de même Abruti. Tu vas m'appeler Bébé ?

Finn, effrayé hocha négativement la tête.

- Pourtant Brittany m'appelle comme ça !

- Oui mais c'est ta femme.

- Votre ! Toi tu me vouvoie ou je te renvoie. Et oui c'est ma femme mais si Quinn m'appelle S ou Snixx, tu vas faire pareil ? Parce que elle, ce n'est pas ma femme.

- Oui mais c'est votre amie.

- Rachel aussi. Tu vois Attardé contrairement à toi, Rachel est intelligente, elle a de la reparti, de l'esprit, un bon gout musical, un bon vocabulaire, elle respecte ses supérieur sans se faire marcher dessus et par-dessus tout elle a réussi à devenir mon amie tout le contraire de toi Baleineau. Alors ne t'avise plus jamais de m'appeler autrement que Mme Lopez. Sinon tu seras renvoyé. Je me suis bien fait comprendre Stupide ?

- Oui. Dit-il en baissant les yeux.

- J'ai rien entendu.

- Oui Mme Lopez.

- Bien. Maintenant rompez. Personne n'a de travail ici ?

- C'est maintenant le briefing pour ceux qui j'ai prévenu hier. Annonça Quinn.

Rachel s'avança vers Santana muni d'un sourire triomphant.

- Moi aussi je t'aime bien, Satan. Je ne savais pas que tu m'idolâtrais autant.

- Toi je t'ai rien demandé va plutôt ramasser les baies qu'il y a sur ton fauteuil. Grogna Santana.

Rachel reparti en riant, amusée du comportement de Santana. Brittany prit Santana par le bras et lui murmura qu'elle était fière d'elle et que c'était super d'avoir dit toutes ces choses sur Rachel. Et l'embrassa comme récompense. Une fois tous les membres importants du Glee Magazine installés à la salle de réunion, Quinn prit la parole.

- Bon si aujourd'hui vous êtes là, c'est qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres. Grace à Puck, notre grand reporter, Santana Lopez et sa sœur Jennifer Lopez nous avons réussi à avoir Rihanna pour nous et toute la journée.

Tout le monde applaudit et Santana et Puck se levèrent en saluant et en riant.

- Oui, oui bravo à vous deux. Asseyez-vous ! Elle ne va pas tarder à arriver alors je veux tout le monde soit prêt. Le programme c'est Interview avec Puck, puis notre styliste Unique va s'occuper de l'habillage, puis séance de photos avec la photographe Mercedes supervisée par Santana et après on va assister au tournage du clip de son nouveau single ici. Celui-ci sera géré pas Santana aidée par notre technicien informaticien Artie. Cette journée signifie beaucoup pour…

Elle fut coupée par le téléphone, elle décrocha en voyant que s'était le standard et mit en haut-parleur.

- Elle est arrivée Sugar ?

- Euh non. J'ai eu un appel pour vous et Mr Puckerman.

- Sugar je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne fallait me déranger en réunion qu'en cas d'urgence.

- Mais je pense que c'est une urgence, si ce n'ai pas une erreur.

- Comment cela ?

- L'école Franklin à appeler à l'attention de Mme Fabray et Mr Puckerman pour leur prévenir qu'un incendie s'était produit à l'enceinte de l'école et qu'il fallait qu'ils aillent chercher leur fille car l'école fermait ce jour et que tous les parents étaient prier de rechercher leur enfant.

Puck et Quinn se levèrent d'un coup et crièrent à l'unisson.

- Quoi ?

Tous les autres exceptées Rachel, Santana et Brittany était choqués par l'information que venait de leur donner Sugar : Quinn et Puck avait un enfant ensemble.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjours à tous. Me revoilà. Donc je viens avec ce chapitre qui me déçoit un peu car j'ai pas réussi à écrire ce que je voulais transmettre. Mais bon j'espère qu'il va vous plaire tout de même. Je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu au reviews donc je vais répondre à tout le monde.**

**Katy Rivera : Merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**

**Grimm 37 : Merci. J'espère que la réaction des autres va te plaire alors même si je la trouve légèrement bâclé.**

**Camille 76260 : Merci de ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et oui tu avait raison c'est bien Rachel.**

**Pocketstar : Merci de ta review.**

**Wonderful Dream : Merci. J'aime beaucoup le PezBerry en amitié et je pense qu'il va pas mal être présent dans ma fiction.**

**Loisica : Je suis heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice et que ait aimer ma fiction. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.**

**Je cherche toujours une Béta. J'ai beaucoup de difficulté au niveau syntaxe et orthographe. Alors si vous êtes intéressé je suis ****preneuse.**

* * *

Quinn était en panique.

- J'y vais maintenant.

Santana se leva.

- Tu ne peux pas Quinn. Rihanna arrive d'une minute à l'autre. Tu es la patronne, tu ne peux pas t'absenter alors que notre plus grand coup va arriver. Tu représentes Glee magazine.

- C'est ma fille. Ma fille sera toujours prioritaire au reste. En plus elle doit être traumatisée.

- Je suis d'accord avec Santana. S'exclama Puck. Tu ne peux pas partir.

Quinn fut choqué de la remarque de Puck.

- Quoi ? C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Tu es son père. Tu devrais être de mon côté.

- Oui je sais. Mais il faut être réaliste je sais que tu voudrais aller la chercher mais ton statut t'en empêche. Je vais la chercher.

- Mais tu ne peux pas, c'est toi qui commences avec Rihanna.

- Je peux aller la chercher.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Rachel.

- Je veux dire, je sais que vous êtes ses parents, mais votre travail est trop important. Moi je suis assistante. Personne ne remarquera mon absence. De plus elle me connaît. Enfin je dis ça comme ça.

- Elle a raison. Dit Puck.

- Merci Rachel ! Heureusement que tu es là. Tu es la seule à qui je peux faire assez confiance pour une mission aussi importance. Dit Quinn.

- Sympa. Dit que je suis une traite pendant que tu y es. Rappelles moi depuis combien d'années nous sommes amies ?

- Ne le prend pas mal. Quand j'ai dit cela, j'ai pensé à la seul qui peux le faire. Toi tu ne peux pas le faire, tu es aussi importante que moi.

- Très bien c'est réglé j'appelle l'école pour les prévenir que c'est toi qui ira la chercher.

Rachel récupéra ses affaires et commença à partir.

- Rachel ? Dit Quinn.

- Oui ?

- Merci.

Rachel s'en alla donc à l'école. Une fois arrivée devant l'établissement la petite brune chercha Beth. Elle la vit avec un petit groupe d'enfants et d'une jeune femme qui devait être sa maîtresse. Elle se dirigea vers elle.

- Bonjours, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi. Je suis ce matin avec la mère du Beth. Je viens chercher Beth car ses parents n'ont pas pu se déplacer.

Quand elle vit Rachel, Beth lui sauta dessus.

- Tatie Rachel !

Elle était apeurée. Rachel lui murmura des mots rassurants.

- Oui je souviens. Madame Fabray nous a appelé et nous a prévenus que vous viendrez la chercher.

- C'est toi qui viens me chercher ? Demanda-t-elle surprise

- Oui mon ange, ta maman et ton papa n'ont pas pu venir. Je t'amène à leur travail.

- Chouette ! C'est la première fois que j'y vais.

- Oui je sais ma puce.

Rachel partit donc au Glee Magazine en compagnie de Beth. Elles étaient à peine arrivées que Quinn se précipita sur elles et prit Beth dans les bras.

- Tu vas bien mon cœur ? Tu n'as pas eu peur ?

- Non je n'ai pas eu peur mais toi t'a eu peur maman.

- Oui c'est vrai mon cœur. J'ai eu très peur pour toi.

- Je suis la maintenant Maman. Je vais bien. Tatie Rachel c'est bien occuper de moi.

- C'est bien alors. On va aller voir Papa et après tu iras dans mon bureau pour dessiner.

- D'accord.

- Rihanna n'est toujours pas là ?

- Non, toujours pas.

Alors qu'elles se déplacèrent pour aller vers le bureau de Puck qui se trouvait au fond du couloir de l'étage ou il y avait quasiment la totalité des bureaux, tout le monde les regardait en murmurant. Beth qui était dans les bras de sa mère, essaya de se cacher de tous ces regards.

- Pourquoi les gens nous regardent bizarrement. J'ai peur.

Quinn était furieuse que ses employés fassent peur à sa fille. Elle voulait leur fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas s'attaquer à sa fille. Il lui fallait un exemple. Elle trouva immédiatement l'exemple parfait.

- Finn ! Viens-la, tout de suite.

Il se rapprocha instantanément par peur de représailles.

- Oui patronne ?

- Peux-tu expliquer à ma fille pourquoi tu la fixes comme un monstre ? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix menaçante.

- Je… Je ne la fixe pas Madame.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me mente. Beth qu'est-ce que je dis sur le mensonge ?

- Il ne faut pas trop mentir sinon on ne fait plus la différence entre un mensonge et la vérité. C'est comme Pierre et le loup. Pierre a crié au loup, les villageois sont arrivés pour le sauver mais c'était un mensonge. Une autre fois, il a crié au loup les villageois sont arrivés mais c'était aussi un mensonge. Le jour où Pierre s'est fait attaquer par le loup, il a crié mais les villageois ne l'ont pas cru et il s'est fait manger tout cru.

- C'est bien mon cœur. Alors Hudson pourquoi fixes tu ma fille ?

- Bah je ne savais pas que vous aviez une fille, surtout une fille de cet âge, donc je suis choqué.

- Il ne t'en faut pas beaucoup. Je vous préviens le premier qui fait peur à ma fille je le vire.

Puck sortie de son bureau. Dès que Beth le vit, elle sauta des bras de sa mère et se précipita dans ceux de son père en l'appelant.

- PAPA !

Puck la rattrapa.

- Coucou ma puce, je suis content de te voir. J'espère que ce n'était pas trop dur pour toi.

- Non papa je vais bien.

Après les embrassades, Quinn l'amena dans son bureau.

- Bien, ma puce je dois aller travailler, tu peux dessiner et je t'allume même la télé. Je reviens te voir après. Une dame va venir rester avec toi pour que tu ne sois pas seule.

Le téléphone de son bureau sonna. Elle décrocha.

- Oui Sugar ? Qui a-t-il ?

- Rihanna est dans là.

- Très bien j'arrive et toi, tu montes pour surveiller ma fille.

Quinn descendit dans le hall et accueilli Rihanna comme il se doit. Rapidement ils commencèrent l'interview de Puck. Une heure plus tard, ils avaient déjà terminé. Quinn décida donc d'aller voir sa fille. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Sugar paniquée.

- Sugar ? Que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de surveiller Beth ? Ou est-elle ?

Sugar perdit complètement tous ses moyens.

- Je ne sais pas, je la cherche depuis tout à l'heure.

- QUOI ? Tu as perdu ma fille ? Depuis quand a-t-elle disparu ?

- Lorsque je suis monté à votre bureau, elle n'y était déjà plus.

- Tu veux dire que Beth est quelque part dans le bâtiment alors qu'il y a Rihanna. Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ? Il faut qu'on la trouve. Où as-tu déjà regardé ?

- Le deuxième et le troisième étage de fond en comble.

- Donc moi je vais la chercher au premier et toi au Rez-de-chaussée. J'espère que si elle est au premier personne ne tombera sur elle, surtout que Rihanna est présente à cet étage.

Quinn se précipita donc à l'étage consacré au mannequinat. De son côté Santana, était dans la salle de stylisme et regardait Rihanna chercher la perle rare dans les centaines de vêtements exposé trouvant ce que les stylistes lui proposait de vêtement ordinaire. Tout allait bien jusqu'au moment où Rihanna se stoppa dans son élan et appela. Santana s'approcha et vit la petite Beth, cachée dans les vêtements, vêtu d'une robe de styliste bien trop grande qui trainait, d'un chapeau qui lui cachait la moitié des yeux, de chaussure à talon bien trop grande. Elle avait un grand sourire et des yeux brillants. Elle avait fait une bêtise et elle le savait donc elle utilisait son charme pour éviter la dispute. Santana la trouvait adorable. Rihanna l'interrompra dans sa contemplation.

- A qui est cette magnifique petite fille ?

Santana ne put répondre car Quinn entra comme une furie et se dirigea vers le cercle que formait l'ensemble des stylistes, la star et Santana. Elle y vit sa fille, qu'elle regarda avec de gros yeux en mettant ses mains sur les hanches. Beth baissa la tête sachant qu'avec sa mère c'était peine perdu.

- Beth ! Que fais-tu-la ?

- Je voulais faire comme les belles femmes qui défilent Maman.

- Je…

Rihanna l'interrompu.

- C'est votre fille ?

- Euh oui. Je suis vraiment désolée. C'est la première fois que ça arrive. L'école a fermé à cause d'un incident et je n'avais pas d'autre solution. Je vais la prendre et je vous promets qu'elle ne vous dérangera plus.

Quinn prit sa fille dans les bras et commença à partir.

- Attendez ne partez pas. Je viens d'avoir une idée géniale, pour le clip, si vous autorisez à faire apparaitre votre fille dans mon clip.

Quinn se stoppa. Beth sourit avec hâte.

- Oh oui Maman s'il te plait dis oui. Ce serait trop chouette !

- Je ne sais pas ma puce, il faut que je demande à ton papa.

Rihanna lui tendit son téléphone.

- Tenez, vous pouvez l'appelez.

Quinn sourit et refusa le téléphone. Elle se dirigea vers l'interphone et sous l'œil intrigué de Rihanna, elle composa le numéro du bureau de Puck.

- Puck, C'est pour quoi ?

- Noah, tu peux venir au dressing j'ai besoin d'aide avec Rihanna. Fais vite.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et raccrocha. Rihanna souriait.

- Le beau reporter c'est votre Mari ?

- Non. Il est juste le père de ma fille et un grand ami du lycée.

Rihanna hocha la tête en souriant. Deux minutes plus tard, Puck arriva en courant et vit sa fille sur les genoux de sa mère qui elle-même était assise sur un fauteuil en face de celui de Rihanna.

- Ah ! Beth a jouer à cache-cache ?

- Oui et elle s'est déguisée par la même occasion. Mais si je t'ai demandé de venir c'est parce qu'en la voyant Rihanna a eu une idée et nous demande si Beth peut participer au clip.

La petite Beth sauta au coup de son père.

- Dis oui mon Papa chéri.

- Vous voulez savoir si je veux que ma fille apparaisse au côté d'une des plus grandes stars mondiales… Mais bien sûr que je veux.

Beth cria de joie, Quinn sourit et Rihanna fit un petit geste de victoire. Santana se leva de sa chaise et tapa dans les mains.

- Allez au travail on a du pain sur la planche.

Après une heure de préparation, ils purent enfin tourner le clip ou Beth apparu au côté de Rihanna au début dans le même état qu'elle l'avait trouvé dans le dressing et à la fin du clip habillé de la même façon que Rihanna mais avec des vêtements à sa taille. Le résultat était plus que convenant. A l'heure du déjeuner, Rachel qui était resté auprès de Beth alla chercher un sandwich pour la nouvelle petite star. A la cafeteria, elle se fit interpeler par Mercedes assise à une table avec Mike, Tina, Artie, Sugar, Sam et Finn. Elle s'approcha et Mercedes l'invita à s'assoir quelques secondes afin de lui parler.

- Rachel, toi qui connais Puck et qui t'entends bien avec Santana et Quinn, tu connais la fille de Quinn ?

- Beth ?

- Alors elle s'appelle Beth ? Et le père c'est Puck ? Quinn et Puck sont ensemble ?

- Je pense que ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. Demandez à Quinn ou à Puck.

- Moi j'ai déjà testé. J'ai failli me faire tuer donc je ne vais pas ressayer. Annonça Finn.

Elle se leva et commença à partir.

- La seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est que Quinn et Puck ne sont pas en couple.

Elle partit en laissant ses collègues en plan. Elle arriva dans le bureau de Quinn et donna le sandwich à Beth puis s'approcha de Quinn et lui donna également un sandwich.

- Merci Rachel. Mais je n'ai pas trop faim.

- Il faut que tu manges. C'est une journée forte en émotion alors tu dois manger pour prendre des forces en plus j'ai pris un sandwich au bacon exprès.

- D'accord. Elle prit le sandwich et le croquât. Il est délicieux. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait. Tu es resté avec moi et ça ma détendu.

- Ce n'est rien. Je fais ce qu'une amie ferait.

- On te ramène ce soir ?

- Oui avec plaisir.

La journée touchait enfin à sa fin. Quinn raccompagna Rachel chez Puck. Beth en avait profité pour faire un bisou à son papa. Rachel raccompagna Quinn et Beth jusqu'à la porte. Beth fit un bisou à Rachel et regarda sa mère.

- Je t'attends dans la voiture maman. Prends ton temps.

Elle partit. Les deux femmes rirent au comportement de Beth.

- Je pense que je vais la rejoindre sinon, elle va partir sans moi. Dit-elle en riant. Merci pour ton soutient pendant cette journée. Je veux dire pour Beth, pour moi, pour tout. Je suis heureuse de te connaitre… Et je…

Elle s'arrêta. Elle se perdait dans son admiration. Elle dévorait des yeux les lèvres de Rachel. Puis elle se rapprocha doucement du visage de la petite brune jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à quelques millimètres. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud et haletant de Rachel. Dans un mouvement tendre elle décida de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son assistante. Rachel fut surprise mais répondit très vite. Quinn se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait et se sépara de Rachel brusquement.

- Je… Beth… A demain.

Elle s'en alla rapidement. Rachel se laissa glisser contre le mur et mit ses mains sur ses joues rouges. Ce baiser l'avait toute retourné. Mais Bon Dieu, Que c'était Bon !


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello a tous ! Je suis de retour après une grande période où j'ai eu un gros problème au niveau des yeux. Je voulais remercier à tous ceux qui laisse des reviews. Et pour finir je vous annonce que j'ai ENFIN trouvé une Béta et qu'elle va me corriger tous mes chapitre donc je vais petit à petit les renouveler si je peux dire ça comme ça. :) Alors merci à Mapichou *_* Bonne lecture et dites moi votre avis. ^^**_

* * *

Quinn rentra rapidement chez elle. Elle était dans ses pensées. Elle prépara le repas et coucha Beth. Dès que la petite fille avait rejoint les bras de Morphée, Quinn prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie. Bien évidemment, elle ne décrocha pas. Mais au bout du troisième appel, une Latina passablement énervée décrocha en insultant la blonde de tous les noms.

- J'espère que tu as une très bonne raison de me déranger en pleine partie de jambes en l'air, sinon tu ne seras plus capable de voir quoique ce soit quand j'en aurais fini avec tes yeux.

- J'ai embrassé Rachel.

- Ah. Ne quitte pas.

Santana mit sa main sur le combiné et regarda Brittany dans les yeux. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Les regards suffisaient. Après un échange silencieux, Brittany hocha la tête. Santana s'approcha de sa femme et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je t'aime.

- Je sais. Moi aussi. Allez va.

Santana se leva et raccrocha, sans dire un mot à Quinn. Quinn posa le téléphone, prépara deux verres ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin et s'installa sur le divan. 10 minutes plus tard, elle entendit le cliquetis de la porte et vit la tête de la Latina passer. Santana enleva sa veste et s'assit au côté de la blonde. Elle servit le vin dans les deux verres et en passa un à Quinn.

- Bon expliques moi !

- J'ai raccompagné Rachel chez Puck, Beth m'attendait dans la voiture et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je l'ai embrassé.

- Moi je sais ce qui t'a pris. C'est la tension sexuelle. Elle a réagi comment ?

- Elle a répondu à mon baiser. C'était tellement ... trop … Bref je n'ai pas de mots pour le décrire mais j'ai adoré l'effet qu'elle m'a fait et juste avec un baiser. Dit-elle les yeux brillants.

- Et après ? Dit-elle intéressée et heureuse de voir son amie aussi euphorique, passionnée.

- Et bien … J'ai stoppé le baiser et je suis partie. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Santana se leva brusquement, outrée par l'attitude de Quinn.

- Tu as fait QUOI ?

- J'ai paniqué.

- Mais tu es trop conne ma pauvre fille. Elle était là. Tu l'avais à ta merci. Tu avais ta langue dans la bouche de la fille dont tu es follement amoureuse et toi tu fuis. Mais tu as quoi dans ton cerveau de blonde ? Si par le plus grand hasard tu en as un ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Moins fort ! Tu vas réveiller Beth.

Santana se rassit.

- Tu as de la chance d'avoir une môme qui dort sinon je t'en aurais déjà mis une. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Elle a été brusque ? Tu n'as pas aimé ?

- Si bien sûr que j'ai aimé, c'était génial. Elle embrasse très bien et non, elle n'est pas brusque, loin de là. Elle est douce, gracieuse. Elle est merveilleuse.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu fui ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai réalisé ce que je faisais. J'ai réalisé que je l'aimais vraiment. Et j'ai eu peur.

- Peur de quoi ? S'impatienta Santana.

- Peur de tout ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Moins fort ! Tu vas réveiller Beth. Imita Santana.

Quinn lui lança un regard noir. Santana lui rendit un clin d'œil. Elle retrouva son sérieux.

- Sérieusement, il faut que tu t'arrêtes de fuir dès que tu prends peur. Il faut te contrôler. Affronter la réalité. Au moins tu avances, tu as enfin pris conscience que tu aimes Rachel.

- Oui je l'aime. Je ne peux pas. C'est une femme. Je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse d'une femme.

- Si. Il faut arrêter avec ton état d'esprit. Tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux. Ton Dieu dit des conneries. Ne rejette pas le bonheur, tu le mérites.

- J'ai peur de souffrir.

- Rachel est quelqu'un de bien. Et tu le sais. Bon, moi je vais retourner auprès de ma femme. Tu nous as un peu interrompues, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Santana se leva et Quinn la retint par la main.

- Attends je fais quoi demain ?

- Bah tu vas au travail. Répondit Santana perdu.

- Avec Rachel. Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

- Je ne sais pas moi. Agis avec ton cœur et arrête d'écouter ton cerveau de blonde.

Santana parti pour laisser Quinn réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire, le lendemain. Quinn s'installa à la table et se mit à peser le pour et le contre. La plus grande crainte qu'avait Quinn était la réaction de sa mère. Elle avait peur des représailles. À l'annonce de sa grossesse, à sa deuxième année de lycée, le père de Quinn l'avait viré de chez elle. Elle avait donc été à la rue. Elle avait dû vivre chez Puck. Mais suite à la tension palpable et lourde qui régnait dans le foyer, Santana avait tout fait pour convaincre ses propres parents de l'accueillir dans la demeure des Lopez. Après une lutte acharnée, les parents de Santana la prirent temporairement dans leur maison des quartiers de Lima Hight Adjacent. Après la naissance de Beth, Judith Fabray alla retrouver sa fille pour se faire pardonner, mais aussi pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait quitté le patriarche Fabray et donc qu'elle lui proposait de revenir vivre avec elle. Après une longue discussion, Quinn avait accepté de revenir chez elle, car elle estimait avoir assez profité de l'hospitalité des Lopez. De plus, elle considérait que c'était une décision plus raisonnable pour elle mais aussi pour sa fille qu'elle avait finalement décidé de garder et d'élever. Les rapports entre la mère et la fille s'amélioraient, le dialogue était fluide et agréable. Judith était très présente pour sa fille et sa petite-fille. C'est pour cela qu'à ce jour, la plus grande crainte qui la possédait était d'être reniée par sa mère une nouvelle fois et par la même occasion de devoir éloigner sa fille de sa grand-mère. Bien sûr ce n'était pas la seule raison de ses angoisses. Mais c'était l'une des plus importantes. Après deux heures de réflexion acharnée, elle alla se coucher sans avoir tranché. Le lendemain, elle avait enfin pris une décision et espérait qu'elle ne le regretterait pas. Après sa routine du matin, elle se rendit au magazine. Elle était déterminée et rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis. Elle monta directement à son bureau en lançant un bonjour froid à tous ceux qui la saluait. Devant la porte de l'étage, elle prit une grande inspiration et poussa les deux portes d'un coup. Elle vit Rachel, joyeuse, pétillante, souriante. Elle se reprit et remit son masque. Lorsque Rachel vit Quinn, elle lui fit un sourire éblouissant. Quinn garda son regard neutre tout en se rendant à son bureau.

- Mademoiselle Berry. L'appela-t-elle froidement.

Rachel arriva précipitamment, un regard déconcerté et un air un peu perdu sur le visage.

- Aujourd'hui, nous avons beaucoup de travail. Vous allez me chercher le contrat, puis je veux que vous vérifiez l'avancée des articles, ensuite vous me prenez rendez-vous avec Kurt Hummel pour la collection printemps et pour finir je veux un café serré et avec des gouttes de vanille et plus vite que ça. Ici on est là pour travailler et pas au Club Med.

Quinn paraissait strict et autoritaire mais surtout distante. On pouvait voir que Rachel avait les yeux brillant. Mais ils ne brillaient pas pour la même qu'une minute plus tôt. Rachel était sur le point de pleurer, et cela fendit le cœur de Quinn. Elle aurait voulu se lever, la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que ce n'était qu'une blague et qu'elle l'aimait mais elle resta à son bureau, regardant Rachel froidement. Une fois Rachel partit, Quinn prit une grande bouffé d'air. A ce moment, elle se rendit compte que cela allait être plus dur qu'elle ne pensait.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjours à tous me revoilà avec un jour de retard, désolé. Je vous remercie de toutes vos reviews et de vos conseils, ils m'aident beaucoup. J'ai normalement répondu à tous ce qui avaient un compte. Je vous annonce également que j'ai renouvelé tout les chapitre, il sont à jour et corrigé ^^. Merci à ma Béta Mapichou. **

**anaiis : Ne pleure pas. Fais comme moi, Rigole. ^^ Moi ? Sadique ? NONNN ! XD **

**Montesquieu-bis : Merci de ta review ainsi que ta suggestion. J'en prend note. ^^.**

**lisa418 : Merci de ta reviews. Voila un petit bout de la réaction de Santana. ^^ J'espère qu'elle te plaira.**

Rachel sortit du bureau. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas le comportement soudainement froid et agressif de Quinn. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire. Elle se posait donc immédiatement la question si cela avait un rapport avec le baiser. C'était impossible. Bien que Quinn soit partie précipitamment cela se voyait qu'elle avait apprécié le baiser. De plus, c'est elle qui l'avait embrassé et non le contraire.

Rachel était toujours devant la porte fermée du bureau de Quinn, elle était en pleine réflexion. Avait-elle imaginé tous ces signes ? Était-t-elle sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé ? Quinn l'appréciait, il ne n'était pas possible autrement.

Alors pourquoi avait-elle réagie ainsi ?

Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec Puck ? Elle habitait chez lui, c'était peut-être dérangeant pour Quinn ?

Ou était-ce au niveau de sa fille ? Probablement. Mais sa fille la connaissait bien. Depuis sa naissance pour être exact.

Elle venait de trouver la meilleure hypothèse qui pourrait expliquer la réaction de Quinn. Le travail. Quinn était sa chef. Elle s'interdisait probablement de ressentir quoi que ce soit pour son assistante. Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas très professionnel et très mal vu pour une patronne d'avoir une relation avec son employé.

Malgré le fait qu'il y ait, au sein de la structure plusieurs couple qui se sont formés. Comme le plus important, au niveau de la hiérarchie, Santana et Brittany qui était à présent marier. Mais aussi Mike, le mannequin asiatique et la couturière dont Rachel ne se rappelait plus de son nom, puis le couple de la photographe black et du beau blond à la bouche surdimensionnée et bien d'autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Rachel se devait de trouver une solution car elle était belle et bien tombée amoureuse de la belle blonde ténébreuse. Dans un moment de détresse et de folie, elle décida de ne pas effectuer les tâches qui lui avait donné Quinn et entra brusquement dans le bureau. Quinn parut surprise.

- On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper ? Mais vous n'avez même pas mon café ! Je rêve ! Ça promet si vous n'êtes même pas capable d'aller chercher un simple café. Je ne vous demande pas la lune. Mais je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai accepté votre candidature...

- Ferme-la ! S'écria Rachel.

Quinn était en état de choc. Elle avait la bouche grande entrouverte. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Rachel réagirait ainsi, mais ceci dit, c'était compréhensible. Quinn avait vraiment été loin cette fois. S'en était trop pour Rachel.

-Je ne comprends plus rien. Hier encore tu me disais que j'étais la personne en laquelle tu avais le plus confiance dans la boite en mettant à part Puck, Santana, Brittany et maintenant tu me traites comme un chien. Je veux comprendre et j'estime en avoir le droit. Quel est le problème ? Est-ce le fait que tu sois ma patronne et que tu m'ais embrassé ?

-Ne parle pas de ça ! La voix de Quinn était menaçante.

-Très bien je démissionne.

Quinn fit de gros yeux. Elle parut choquée. Elle savait très bien à quel point la brune tenait à son poste et qu'elle ne l'aurait pas lâché pour n'importe quelle raison. Rachel s'approcha de Quinn et lui prit les mains.

-Si c'est ça qui te bloque, je lâcherai mon boulot. Si tu me le demandes, je le ferai. Je ferai tout ce que tu me demandes. Mais donne-nous une chance Quinn.

Quinn retira brusquement ses mains.

- Alors soyons clairs. Cet établissement n'est pas un lieu de rencontre. A preuve du contraire, on ne s'appelle Meetic ou eDarling ! Ensuite que vous démissionniez ou pas il ne se passerait rien entre nous.

- Mais hier...

- Il se sait rien passé hier ! Dit Quinn en baissant les yeux.

Rachel ne put en supporter plus. C'était trop difficile pour elle, elle éclata en sanglots et partit en courant hors du bureau. Comment une personne pouvait-elle avoir si peu de compassion et d'humanité ? Quinn lui avait brisé le cœur.

Rachel courut alors, les yeux embués par ses larmes. Ce n'était pas possible, la Quinn qu'elle avait rencontré un mois auparavant n'était pas la même que celle qui venait de lui parler à l'instant.

Elle fonçait tête baissée loin du bureau, elle ne vit donc pas la latina devant elle et ne pus l'éviter. Bien sûr le choc fit tomber la petite brune ainsi que les dossiers que tenait l'hispanique, qui elle, était restée debout. Santana semblait furieuse. Elle commençait à vociférer des insultes plus violentes les unes que les autres quand elle s'arrêta d'un coup. Elle avait remarqué les yeux bouffis et rouges de Rachel, les tracés de larmes sur les joues et son maquillage abîmé par ses pleurs incessants qui continuaient encore.

Elle regarda alors d'où, Rachel aurait pu provenir et vit que la porte du bureau de Quinn habituellement toujours fermée, était grand ouverte. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre la raison des pleurs de Rachel ainsi que la décision qu'avait enfin pris cette blonde de Fabray. Santana prit Rachel dans les bras et l'aida à se relever. Elle l'emmena à son bureau personnel. Elles allaient avoir une longue discussion probablement éprouvante pour la petite brune. Une fois dans son bureau, Santana installa Rachel dans sur une chaise en face de son propre fauteuil.

- Bon expliques moi ce qui s'est passé.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire. Je sais que vous êtes amis et que vous vous racontez beaucoup de choses mais je ne sais pas si elle t'en a parlé. Je ne voudrais pas me faire virer ou gâcher votre amitié. Je… Je…

- Je sais que vous vous êtes léché les amygdales, toi et Blondie. Dit Santana en coupant Rachel dans monologue.

Rachel parut soudainement soulagée.

- Ah ! Elle te la dit.

Santana hocha la tête, Rachel se remit à pleurer.

- Je ne comprends plus rien. Moi, quand je l'ai rencontré, j'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous. J'ai senti cette attirance et puis je ne suis pas folle, elle m'a dragué, elle n'a pas arrêté de le faire. De plus c'est elle qui m'embrassé et maintenant elle me parle comme un chien et m'ignore.

- Tu sais, Berry, tu ignores beaucoup de choses sur Ice Quinn. Elle a vécu des choses difficiles. Bien sûr ça n'excuse pas tout mais Quinn est quelqu'un d'assez peureuse. Je vais t'aider à tenter de la reconquérir. Mais dis-toi que si elle reste butée et n'accepte pas d'ouvrir les yeux pour se mettre avec toi, ce ne sera pas la mort. Tu en trouveras une autre qui ne sera pas butée comme une mule et coincé comme si elle avait un balai dans le cul.

- Alors je dois faire quoi pour Quinn ?

- Moi je vais aller la voir et toi… Rend la jalouse. La jalousie est son pire ennemie.

Santana se leva et partit vers le bureau de Quinn en laissant cogiter Rachel. Elle entra sans frapper, ce qui fit sursauter Quinn. Dès que Quinn vit son amie énervé, elle baissa les yeux. Santana changea de regard. Elle lui lança un regard désolé mais aussi déçut.

- Tu es trop conne !

- Tu m'as dit de prendre une décision. J'en ai pris une. Tu n'as rien le droit de me dire.

- Certes tu la prise, mais c'est la mauvaise. Ce n'est pas en la traitant comme une moins que rien et en essayant d'oublier que ça va s'arranger. Ta mère ne va pas te rejeter, les autres dans la boite ne vont rien dire, ta fille ne va pas être blessée et elle ne va pas souffrir. Tout va bien se passer arrête de t'inventer des excuse.

- Tais-toi ! Oui tout va bien se passer car il n'y aura rien entre Rachel et moi. Tu ne vas pasme forcer à faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas faire quand même. Je n'en ai pas envie. Donc maintenant Dégage de mon bureau avant que je te vire !

- Très bien Chef ! Dit Santana amèrement.

Santana était furieuse que son amie lui parle ainsi. Elle prit le verre d'eau sur le bureau de Quinn et lui lança à la tête avant de partir. Pour Santana cela devenait grave. Elle allait devoir passé au plan B. Quinn n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, Santana allait lui montrer de quel bois elle se chauffait.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjours à tous me revoila ! Je reviens avec mon un tout nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à m'excusé pour cet affreux retard mais cette semaine j'ai mon Oral et ecrit du bac blanc de français et le 11 j'ai une épreuve du bac anticipé donc je ne trouve pas beaucoup de temps. Mais n'ayez crainte je suis là :) Je voulais également vous remercier pour tous ces reviews et ces follows mais aussi ceux qui m'ont mit dans leur favoris. **

**FF : Je mettrais plus de romance Brittana dans le chapitre suivant.**

**Seewish : Je ne l'ai pas trop développé sur ce chapitre, désolé.  
**

**Guest : Merci de ta review, oui Satan est très investie.**

**lisa418 : La réponse est dans les première ligne du chapitre ;)  
**

**KALEX : Voici la suite mon ami ! Merci de ton commentaire.  
**

**Liliine : Merci de ta review.  
**

**Guest : Je ne crois que cela ne vas pas etre une tâche difficile pour Rachel.  
**

**Zonafan : Merci beaucoup. :)**

**anddd : La voila !  
**

* * *

Une semaine s'était déjà écoulée. La tension était palpable. Rachel se contentait de faire le travail que lui donnait Quinn. Rachel avait enfin trouvé la cible idéale pour rendre jalouse Quinn. Pendant toute la semaine, elle avait observé toutes les attitudes de Quinn envers ses employés pour trouver qui elle aimerait le moins avoir comme concurrent. Son choix s'était finalement arrêté sur Finn. Bien que cet homme ne l'attirait nullement, elle avait remarqué la haine que Quinn portait à son égard ainsi que celle de Santana même si celle-ci ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Rachel avait également remarqué que le jeune homme n'était pas indifférent à son charme. Certes il n'était pas correct de jouer d'une telle sorte avec les personnes et elle le savait, mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Quinn l'y avait forcé. C'était sa dernière chance avant de baisser les bras définitivement. C'est pourquoi ce jour, Rachel se dirigea pour la première fois vers le bureau du courrier. Elle frappa à la porte et entra après avoir reçu une réponse positive. Finn se leva d'un coup en voyant Rachel et se cogna contre l'étagère. Et oui il n'était pas tous les jours faciles d'être un géant. Finn se frotta la tête de manière très grotesque puis se rappela que Rachel était présente et se mit à sourire bêtement.

- Que me vaut ta visite Rachel ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu n'avais pas de courrier pour moi ?

- Non pas à ma connaissance, mais tu sais je te les aurais apporté si tu en avais reçu.

- Oui je sais. Elle baissa les yeux. Pour être sincère je suis venue te voir pouvoir avoir une discussion avec toi et je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien manger au restaurant avec moi un de ces quatre.

Finn parut choqué puis sourit de plus belle.

- Oui bien sûr avec joie. Quand ?

Rachel prit le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle se souvenait avoir pris un rendez-vous pour un dîner d'affaires pour Quinn avec Santana et Kurt Hummel. Elle se rappela de la date qui était du mercredi à 19h20. Elle se laisserait 30 minutes pour que cela ne paresse pas louche.

- Après-demain à 19h50.

- C'est précis.

- Oui, enfin je veux dire 20h mais viens me chercher à 19h50. J'habite encore chez Puck. Je n'aurais mon appartement que dans 2 semaines. Il habite vers...

- Ne t'inquiète pas je connais. J'ai déjà livré un colis pour lui.

- Tu n'es pas au service courrier seulement dans l'entreprise ?

- Si mais certains font livrer des choses personnelles ici et après ils me demandent de les déposer chez eux. Mais je ne dis rien. C'est la dure loi de la hiérarchie.

- Très bien alors à Mercredi Finn.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Finn resta figé pendant un moment regardant le vide comme un idiot. En sortant, Rachel se sentit légèrement mal. Elle n'était pas de nature méchante. Ce genre d'acte ne lui ressemblait gère. Mais bon il fallait bien le faire. Il fallait faire des sacrifices.

De son côté, Santana se préparait au dîner. Santana était restée pendant la durée de la semaine avec sa femme et Rachel avec qui elle s'était rapprochée en ignorant royalement Quinn. Quand à cette dernière, elle ne parlait plus à Santana pour son attitude envers elle mais aussi car elle n'avait pas accepté sa décision. Santana n'avait pas encore mis en place le plan B. Elle comptait bien sur l'aide de Kurt. Elle était sur qu'il accepterait. Elle allait lui en faire part après le dîner d'affaire en compagnie du styliste et de la rédactrice. Le jour du dîner était déjà arrivé. Santana, Kurt et Quinn étaient déjà installés à une table. Le silence régnait. Kurt ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi mais voyait bien la tension entre les deux femmes. Kurt démarra le sujet sur le travail et vint à la raison du repas qui était une nouvelle collaboration entre le Glee Magazine et la ligne Klaine. Alors que la discussion battait son plein, elle se stoppa d'un coup par l'intervention de Kurt.

- C'est pas Rachel, ton assistante là avec le mec du courrier ? Il désigna les deux personnes qui venaient de s'installer à la table juste en face.

Les regards se tournèrent immédiatement vers Rachel et Finn. Quinn semblait choquée et furieuse. Santana paraissait stupéfaite mais dès qu'elle vit la réaction de Quinn elle ressentit de la fierté pour Rachel. Quant à Kurt, il était déstabilisé et perdu.

- Mais je ne comprends pas. Rachel n'est pas censée être intéressée par Quinn ?

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers Kurt. Quinn lui lança un regard noir. Santana sourit.

- Si mais Quinn en a décidé autrement. Alors je suis contente qu'elle soit passée à autre chose. Ça a l'air de marcher entre eux, elle sourit, elle a l'air heureuse.

- NON !

Quinn se leva d'un coup. Tous les clients la regardaient. Elle se rassit.

- Il est où le problème, Quinn ? Tu l'as dit toi-même tu ne veux pas d'elle.

- Oui mais pas avec lui. Il ne faut pas. Il ne la mérite pas. Il n'est qu'au service courrier. Il n'est même pas BEAU !

- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé à toi !

- Très bien je me la ferme.

- Ok...

La fin du dîner se termina en silence dans une ambiance lourde et pesante. Quinn ne décrocha plus un seul mot et ne lâcha plus son assiette du regard à part lorsqu'elle lançait des petits coups d'œil envers Rachel qui n'arrêtait pas de rire.

Une fois le dîner fini, Santana proposa gentiment de ramener Kurt. Après avoir hésité par méfiance, il accepta. Alors qu'il était dans la voiture sur la route, Santana décida de se mettre sur le bas-côté et d'arrêter la voiture. Kurt commença à paniquer.

- Tu vas me tuer c'est ça ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Tu ne veux pas me violer tout de même ?

- Alors premièrement, BEURK ! Comment peux-tu pensé ça. J'ai une femme, tu es Gay et moi Lesbienne. JAMAIS je ne pourrais ne serais-ce qu'y penser. Deuxièmement si j'avais voulu te tuer je l'aurais fait depuis bien longtemps. Et pour finir si je me suis arrêtée, c'est pour te parler de Quinn.

- Ah par rapport à ce soir ?

- Oui entre autre. Quinn va mal en ce moment. Elle refuse de sortir avec Rachel car elle a peur. Donc j'ai un plan pour l'aider à être sure et je veux que tu en fasses parti.

- Explique-moi. J'accepte tant que ça ne consiste pas à me transformer en fille.

- Arrête ! Il était génial ce plan. Je m'en souviendrais tout ma vie.

- Il avait échoué. Il était nul. Moi aussi je m'en rappellerai mais pas de la même façon.

- Bon je t'explique...

Une fois le plan B mis en place, Santana déposa Kurt chez lui et retourna près de sa femme.

Le lendemain, Santana se réveilla de bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui était le jour de la révélation. Elle se dirigea vers ses toilettes. La maison était calme, Brittany dormait encore lorsqu'un bruit de fracas se fit entendre. Santana sorti d'un coup des toilettes en hurlant. Elle avait un bout de plastique dans la main elle se mise à courir avec le pantalon encore au bas des jambes. Ce qui, évidemment la fit tomber. Elle se mit donc à crier. Brittany arriva en trombe et vit Santana écroulé par terre, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, brandissant un bout de plastique. Brittany prit le test de grossesse dans les mains et vit deux barres rouges s'afficher. Elle se mit aussi à crier et à sauter dans tous les sens. Elle releva sa Belle et l'embrassa fougueusement.

- Oh Mon Dieu ! Sanny, tu es enceinte ! ENCEINTE ! On va avoir un bébé !

- Oui Britt-Britt. On va enfin avoir notre Bébé ! Il faut fêter ça.

Brittany sourit de toutes ses dents et l'entraina dans la chambre afin de fêter la nouvelle comme il se doit.

Après cette matinée mouvementée et sportive, les deux futures mamans se dirigèrent vers leur travail. Une fois arrivées à leur étage, elles se séparèrent afin de pouvoir vaquer à leurs occupations respectives. Brittany se dirigeait donc vers le bureau de Rachel alors que Santana devait parler à Quinn. Elle entra dans son bureau et ne reçut qu'un regard noir. Santana alla directement face à elle et lui prit les mains.

- Quinn je ne supporte pas que l'on se dispute d'une telle sorte. Je veux qu'on se reparle. Sinon qui va être la marraine de mon enfant ?

Quinn la regarda droit dans les yeux, stupéfaite. Quand elle vit que son amie était sérieuse et heureuse, elle lui sauta dans les bras.

- Ça a marché. Tu es enceinte c'est génial !

- Oui enfin. Je suis tellement heureuse. Alors tu acceptes d'être la marraine ?

- Oui bien sûr avec Joie ! Tu vas enfin connaitre ce que j'ai vécu pendant 9 mois.

Santana ria.

- Cependant, Quinn j'ai une faveur à te demander. Je voudrais avoir ma semaine et celle de Britt pour aller voir ma mère afin de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

- Oui bien sûr mais tu me mets en difficulté, je fais comment sans toi, au moins si j'avais ton assistante pour te remplacer mais là elle part avec toi. Tu vois que ce n'est pas pratique d'avoir son assistante pour compagne !

- Je vais trouver une remplaçante n'ait crainte.

- Très bien je te fais confiance. Vous partez quand ?

- Ce soir on veut éviter les bouchons, je préfère la route de nuit.

- Tu devras faire vite pour trouver une remplaçante, je suis heureuse pour vous San ! Tu feras un bisou de ma part à ta mère.

- Oui bien évidemment.

Quinn la prit à nouveau dans les bras. Elle sourit puis Santana partit rejoindre sa femme dans le bureau de Rachel. Sans frapper, elle entra. Les deux jeunes femmes furent surprises et d'autant plus quand Santana posa ses deux mains à plat sur la table de Rachel.

- Bon je pense que Britt, t'as annoncé la nouvelle.

- Oui félicitation, Satan.

- Merci Hobbit. Donc nous devons nous absenter pour se rendre chez ma mère et j'ai besoin d'une remplaçante. J'ai pensé à toi.

- Moi ? Elle semblait choquée. Mais tu l'as dit toi-même je n'ai aucun gout.

- Tu t'es améliorée. Et puis si tu as des questions je pourrais te répondre.

- Je…Je suis honorée que tu m'ais choisi. Je vais m'en chargé mais Quinn va bien vouloir ?

- Elle n'a pas le choix. Bon nous devons te laisser nous avons des valises à préparer.

- Au revoir et à la semaine prochaine.

Santana et Brittany partirent main dans la main.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir , j'espere que vous avez aimé. Dans le prochains chapitre nous ne verrons pas Faberry, il sera concentré sur Brittana. Donc on ne sera plus à New York. Donnez moi votre avis. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Bien le bonjours à tous. Premièrement je m'excuse pour cette longues attente. Entre mon Bac, mes cours, mon copain, les loisirs et la famille en ce moment j'ai du mal à gérer. En plus ma Beta passe ses partiel donc c'est encore plus dur car même quand le chapitre est écrit il faut que j'attende. Bref je vais arreter de raconter ma vie. Je voulais à tous, vous remercier de me suivre et de me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fictions c'est très encouragent. On a dépassé les 100 reviews et je suis super heureuse et pour cela j'ai fais un long chapitre pour une fois. Alors bonne lecture et dites moi vos impressions. **

**Lisa 418 : Merci de ta review. Pour moi il était essentiel que Santana approuve son choix pour moi. Dans ce chapitre c'est le plan de Santana que nous voyons. J'espère qu'il te plaira.**

**Liliine : Merci de ta review.**

**Convergirls06 : Oui J'aime bien rendre Quinn jalouse. Pour ce qui est de l'explication de leur mis en couple c'est déjà prévu mais pour un peu plus tard. Merci de te review.**

**Kalex : Tu verra la réaction de Quinn dans le prochain chapitre.**

* * *

Il était 20h13, Santana attendait assise sur le capot de sa voiture. Elle faisait raisonner ses doigts sur la toile de sa Lamborghini. Elle commençait à s'impatienter. Brittany était déjà installée au côté passager. Elle essayait en vain de calmer sa compagne mais ce fut sans résultat. A 20h21, une Audi blanche se gara près du véhicule rouge de la latine. Santana se mit debout et se dirigea furieuse vers le côté passager et frappa du pied le sol de façon mécontente. Le brun sortit de la voiture et fit un sourire crispé. On pouvait facilement voir que la brune l'effrayait.

- 20H21 ! Tu as 21 minutes de retard. Je déteste le retard. Tu aurais pu baiser ton gel ambulant avant. Maintenant tu vas bouger ton cul de verre de terre, mettre ta valise dans ma Lamborghini et t'installer rapidement à l'arrière pour qu'on puisse enfin partir.

Kurt hocha simplement la tête. Il ouvrit son coffre et demanda à Blaine de l'aider. Ils sortirent une valise quasiment plus grosse que le jeune homme.

- Tu as ramené tout ton dressing ? Tu sais qu'on part qu'une semaine ?

- Bah non même ta voiture ne serait pas assez grande pour mon dressing. Et oui je sais mais il fallait que je prévoie une tenue de rechange à chaque fois. On ne sait jamais qu'elle temps il fait à Lima.

- Tu me désespère. Bon dis au revoir à ta copine aux nœuds papillons.

- Kurt je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour la supporter.

- De la même façon que je supporte Porcelaine.

Kurt embrassa Blaine et monta dans la voiture après qu'il ait regardé Santana mettre sa valise dans le coffre. Cette dernière monta également à la place du conducteur tout en grommelant des phrases inaudibles en espagnol. A 20h48, ils étaient enfin partis.

A 9h16 du matin, ils arrivèrent enfin à Lima. Santana décida de déposer Kurt chez lui afin que les deux jeunes femmes puissent se reposer et profiter de la famille de Santana.

- Mais tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Pourquoi on ne ferait pas ce qu'on doit faire maintenant ? Pour qu'on en soit débarrassé.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Attends, tu n'as pas conduit toute la nuit toi ! Et tu n'as pas dû supporter les gémissements et les soupires quand tu appelais Blaine dans ton sommeil en l'imaginant nu avec seulement un nœud papillons. Beurk ! Rien que de m'en rappeler j'ai envie de vomir. Alors on fait comme JE DIS et toi tu obéis et tu te la ferme. Quand je ne dors pas la nuit il ne faut surtout pas me chercher. Donc je vais te déposer pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi afin de faire l'amour comme une bête avec ma femme et de dormir dans ses bras rassurants après. Et ce n'est que demain et je dis bien demain à 13h30 pile que je viens te chercher. Et si tu n'es pas prêt je t'emmène comme tu es même si je dois te traîner de force en caleçon à l'autre bout de la ville.

Santana prit une grande bouffée d'air après sa longue tirade. Kurt déglutis difficilement et hocha simplement la tête par peur de représailles. Et oui Santana pouvait être terrifiante et très persuasive quand elle le voulait. Santana fit donc ce qu'elle avait prévu et ce gara devant son ancienne maison après avoir lâché Kurt a 100 mètres de chez son père. Elle prit leur valise et ouvrit la porte à l'aide de sa clé qu'elle avait toujours gardé. A peine avait-elle pénétré dans la demeure que sa mère se précipita dans les bras de sa fille.

- Mi hija comme tu m'as manqué. Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir. Elle se sépara de Santana puis entraina Brittany dans une étreinte. Dios Mio que tu es belle, Brittany à chaque fois que je te vois je te trouve encore plus belle. Entrez. Tu hermana arriva dans l'après-midi.

- Nos vamos a la cama ante, Mama. Manejé toda la noche. Empecé a estar cansado.

- ¡ Bíen ! Je vous laisse alors les filles. Reposez-vous bien.

Les deux jeunes femmes montèrent dans la chambre, main dans la main. Une fois la porte fermé Brittany regarda sa femme et se mordit la lèvre.

- Tu as dit quoi à ta mère ?

- J'ai dit que nous allons nous coucher, que j'ai roulé toute la nuit et que je commençais à être fatigué.

Brittany se colla à sa femme et commença à caresser la peau hâlée de la latine en passant ses mains sous le T-shirt.

- J'aime quand tu parles espagnol, c'est super sexy.

Elle approcha son visage de celui de Santana puis déposa ses douces lèvres sur celles pulpeuse de sa femme. Santana répondit immédiatement et entraina la langue de Brittany dans un baiser langoureux. Brittany laissa la belle brune caresser et enrouler langoureusement sa langue avec la sienne. L'atmosphère devenait électrique et la température de la pièce ainsi que celle des filles augmentait considérablement. Brittany dériva de la bouche pulpeuse de la latine et descendit jusqu'à son cou. Cette dernière soupira en sentant les baisers de la blonde. Brittany se recula légèrement alors que Santana lâcha un soupire de mécontentement. La blonde sourit puis la regarda avec envie.

- Tu es toujours fatiguée ? Tu veux qu'on dorme maintenant ?

Santana changea de position pour prendre le contrôle et souleva sa belle blonde en la tenant par son fessier. Elle l'embrassa et l'emmena dans le lit.

- Je ne serai fatiguée qu'après t'avoir amené au septième ciel.

Plusieurs heures plus tard les deux jeunes femmes descendirent et se dirigèrent dans le salon. Les parents de Santana étaient installés dans le sofa en compagnie de Jennifer qui était arrivée une vingtaine de minutes avant. Quand la chanteuse vit sa sœur, elle se leva et alla à sa rencontre pour lui donner une accolade. Avec les nombreux concerts un peu partout dans le monde et les films que Jennifer devait tourner mais aussi le travail prenant de Santana, les deux sœurs ne se voyaient que rarement. Elles profitaient alors beaucoup des moments qu'elles passaient ensemble. Après que Jennifer ait enlacé Brittany, la chanteuse regagna sa place alors que Santana et Brittany se placèrent auprès des cinquantenaires. Autours d'un bon café la discussion s'était rapidement installée portant sur tout type de sujet et continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que Maribel pose une question qui intéressa tout le monde.

- Bon et maintenant dis-nous la véritable raison de ces vacances soudaines ? Car depuis que travail au Magazine, tu n'as jamais pris de vacances instantanément, mis à part la fois où tu es venue m'annoncer ton mariage et celle pour l'enterrement de Abuela. Tu n'es pas malade au moins ? Tu ne vas pas mourir ?

Santana souri et prit la main de sa femme. Elles partagèrent un regard complice avant que Santana ne porte à nouveau son attention sur sa mère.

- Non Mamà, personne n'est malade et encore moins sur le point de mourir. C'est plutôt le contraire.

Jennifer se leva d'un coup. Elle avait compris immédiatement. Entre sœurs, elles se comprenaient facilement. Jennifer sourit de toutes ses dents et se précipita vers les deux jeunes femmes. Elle s'arrêta à un mètre d'elles et regarda Santana puis Brittany pour enfin retourner l'attention sur Santana.

- Qui ?

- Moi. Répondit Santana.

A cette information, Jennifer sautilla de joie et entraina Santana dans une longue étreinte. Pendant ce temps les parents des Latines étaient toujours dans l'incompréhension totale.

- On pourrait avoir une traduction s'il vous plait? Vous êtes super heureuses mais nous qui ne parlons pas le même langage que vous, sommes perdu.

- Désolé Mamà. Ce que je disais c'est que j'ai une bonne nouvelle, je suis enceinte.

A l'entente de cette annonce Maribel se rua sur sa fille et sa bru afin de les prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous les filles.

Le père, David, était resté ébahi. Puis il se mit à sourire.

- Je vais être grand-père.

Les deux sœurs s'échangèrent un regard désemparé. Santana posa une main sur l'épaule de David.

- Papa, tu es déjà grand père !

- Oui mais là ce n'ai pas pareil. Je suis grand-père de ma petite dernière, ma petite fille, mon bébé.

Il prit sa fille dans ses bras. Santana se trouvait dans une étreinte étouffante.

- Papa, je n'arrive plus à respirer là.

- Désolé mon ange. Je suis juste heureux.

- Moi je suis pressé de te voir à l'œuvre et je pourrais enfin me venger sur le fait que tu te moquait de moi avec les jumeaux et avec de la chance tu auras des jumeaux ce qui est encore plus probable avec toi, comme il y a toujours eu des jumeaux dans chaque branche depuis plus de 200 ans et notre génération n'y a d'ailleurs pas échappé...

- Jennifer, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Ça va gâcher toute l'ambiance et je n'en ai pas envie. Mais en parlant de jumeaux où sont mon neveu et ma nièce préférés ? Changea-t-elle de sujet.

- Emme et Max sont dans leur chambre en train de jouer.

Santana se mit à courir jusqu'à la chambre mise à disposition pour les enfants. Les autres restés dans le salon s'échangèrent un regard amusé lorsqu'ils entendirent Santana prendre une grosse voix de loup même si celle-ci passait plutôt pour celle d'un bisounours.

- Alors on ne dit pas bonjours à tata Sanny ? Pour la peine je vais vous mangez tous les deux.

Des cris d'enfants ainsi que des explosions de rires enfantins arrivèrent aux oreilles des adultes. Brittany se mit à sourire en pensant qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir rencontré Santana. Elle était vraiment parfaite. Heureusement que la belle brune n'avait pas refoulé ses sentiments pour elle. Elles seraient passées à côté du bonheur. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle aide Quinn et Rachel sinon elles pourraient rater tout ce que la vie à deux apporte. La sœur de Santana la sortit de sa rêverie.

- Elle fera une très bonne mère je pense.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté. Bon je vais rejoindre ma femme.

- Oui très bien. Mais juste avant, je voudrais savoir jusqu'à quand vous restez.

- Bah on a prévu d'aller rendre visite à quelqu'un avec Kurt demain et après on reste un petit peu pour profiter un peu de vous.

- D'accord. Je suis contente de vous avoir ici. Je te laisse y aller.

La fin de soirée se passa tranquillement et dans la bonne humeur.

Le lendemain, Santana et Brittany avaient décidé de profiter de leurs vacances et avaient fait la grâce matinée. Il était 12h quand les jeunes femmes se levèrent afin de manger et de se préparer. A 14h, elles se garèrent enfin devant chez Burt Hummel, ou Kurt les attendait dans le jardin en frappant les pieds comme l'avait fait Santana quand il avait été en retard.

- Vous avez une demi-heure de retard. Les réprimanda-t-il.

-Alors toi ! N'essaye pas de me faire le moral. Le menaça-t-elle.

- Tu l'as bien fait toi. Se défendit-il.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil. En plus ce n'était pas moi mais Snixx. Et puis je ne peux pas résister à une déesse qui me propose une douche avec elle voyons.

- Bien sûr. Dit-il en roulant des yeux.

- Bon allons-y.

Kurt monta dans la voiture de Santana et ils purent enfin aller rendre visite à la personne qui motivait vraiment leur venue à Lima. Le véhicule se gara devant une belle demeure blanche. Santana, Brittany et Kurt sortirent afin de s'approcher de perron. Une fois devant la porte, Santana appuya sur la sonnette ou était indiqué le nom Mme Judy Fabray.

Une femme de la bonne cinquantaine ouvrit aux 3 amis. Elle fut très surprise de voir les anciens camarades et amis de sa fille et une jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue. Elle les fit bien évidemment rentrer.

- Santana, Kurt je suis tellement heureuse de vous avoir. Que faites-vous donc ici ? Ma Quinnie a-t-elle des ennuis ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Non bien sûr que non Mme Fabray, Quinn va bien. Rassura Santana.

- Santana depuis combien de temps nous nous connaissons ?

- Euh...10 ans.

- Ne crois-tu pas qu'en 10 ans tu pourrais m'appeler Judy et me tutoyer. Cela n'est pas la première fois que je te le dit. Le « madame » ne me fait que trop réaliser à qu'elle point je suis vielle.

La blonde ne put retenir un gloussement innocent comme Judy. Cette dernière rapporta son attention sur Brittany.

- Et vous ma chère, vous connaissez également ma Quinine ?

- Oui, je travaille avec Quinn depuis 4 ans. Je suis en fait l'assistante de Santana et mannequin. Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

Elle lui tendit la main. La plus âgé la serra en souriant.

- Moi de même. Judy Fabray et votre nom c'est... ?

- Brittany, Brittany Lopez.

- Lopez ? Vous êtes parenté à notre chère Santana.

- Brittany est ma femme depuis moins d'un an. Intervint Santana.

Judy garda un visage impassible.

-Ah oui ? Et bien félicitation. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez mariée. Quinn ne m'en avait pas informée. Donc qu'elle est la raison de votre venue à Lima ?

- Une des raisons est que nous voulions annoncer ma grossesse à mes parents. Annonça Santana en prenant les mains de sa compagne.

Judy les félicita brièvement avant que Kurt ne décide d'entrer directement dans le vif du sujet.

- Mais la raison de notre présence ici est que nous devons vous parler de Quinn.

- Comment cela ? Vous m'avez dit qu'elle allait bien.

- Oui elle va bien, mais depuis quelques temps, elle n'est plus elle-même. Elle agit différemment et...

Kurt fut coupé par Santana.

- Ce qui ce passe réellement est que notre Quinn est belle et bien tombé amoureuse.

Judy se mit à sourire instinctivement.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Ceci est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Je suis heureuse que ma fille ait trouvé le bonheur.

- Le problème est bien là. Quinn refuse ce bonheur. L'amour qu'elle ressent pour cette personne la consume car elle le cache et l'enfoui au lieu d'en profiter. De peur de souffrir mais surtout d'être rejetée et de te décevoir par cet amour.

- Comment pourrait-elle me décevoir. Si j'ai bien apprit quelque chose de la naissance de Beth est qu'il faut toujours être là pour ces enfants. Qui peut bien être cette personne pour faire penser à ma fille que je ne l'accepterai pas.

Kurt et Santana s'échangèrent un regard puis Kurt décida de tout lui révélé.

- Car cette personne s'appelle Rachel. C'est une femme.

- J'ai essayé de rassurer Quinn mais je pense que depuis la naissance de Beth chaque nouveau pas est une épreuve et elle a peur que tu ne sois pas à ses côté... Surenchérit Santana.

Un silence s'installa.

- Judy... ?

- Je pense qu'il serait de rigueur que vous partiez.

- Non... Judy...Ne fait pas cela. Kurt avait une voix suppliante.

Après quelques secondes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux Santana prit le bras de Kurt et la main de Brittany et partirent déçus de la réaction de Judy. Kurt était anéanti. Ils avaient probablement tout gâché avec Judy et de ce fait avec peut-être brisé leur amitié avec Quinn. Une fois dans la voiture, Santana qui était restée jusque-là calme craqua à sa façon. Elle se mit à frapper sur le volant et à crier des injures dont la majorité en espagnol. A la fin de sa crise, elle laissa tomber sa tête sur le volant. Brittany lui caressa tendrement le dos tentant de la réconforter.

- Merde. On a fait une grosse connerie !


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello tout le monde ! Je reviens avec mon chapitre. Bon je suppose que mon chapitre précédent n'a pas trop plus. En esperant que celui-ci sera bien. Merci a ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews.**_

_**loisica : Merci de me laisser des reviews, elles me font toujours plaisir. Pour le Fabberry on verra.**_

_**Kalex : Contente que mes fictions te plaise toujours ;) Voiçi la reaction de Quinn.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous ^^**_

* * *

Lundi était déjà arrivé. Le travail reprenait. Kurt, Santana et Brittany étaient revenu la veille. Il avait été convenu que rien de ce qui s'était passé avec Judy ne serait évoqué. Kurt avait tout de même protesté en disant qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise sur le fait de mentir à son amie. Santana le rassura en disant qui ne lui mentirait pas si personne ne lui en parlerait. Si elle ne sait rien cela ne comptait pas comme un mensonge non ? Et pour finir elle l'avait menacé de faire de sa vie un cauchemar et d'en faire la risée des Etats Unis s'il lui en parlerait. Kurt avait simplement hoché la tête sachant que la brune était sérieuse et qu'elle serait capable de le faire. Santana se rendait donc ce lundi matin dans son bureau. Elle ferma les yeux doucement, épuisée par le voyage de la veille ainsi que par le stress et la culpabilité de devoir mentir à sa meilleure amie. A peine quelques minutes plus tard la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit en fracas sur une tornade blonde. Santana se redressa et se demanda pourquoi Quinn se dirigeait vers elle dans une telle colère. Etait-elle déjà au courant pour sa mère ? Judy l'avait-elle appelé ? La brune commença a paniquer.

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Je suis ta meilleure amie depuis le lycée et tu oses me trahir !

Elle savait tout. Quinn allait la virer, la frapper, l'étrangler, la tuer, l'égorger vivante. Elle venait de perdre sa meilleure amie et cela elle en était sure.

- Ecoute je sais qu'on a fait une connerie mais on voulait t'aider. Tu n'arrivais pas à te décider et...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? N'essaye pas de changer de sujet. Nommer Rachel à ta place était la pire chose que tu ais faite depuis nos années lycée où tu avais dit à Puck que j'étais enceinte.

Santana se mit enfin à respirer et ne sut cacher son sourire, soulagée de n'avoir pas été découverte. Elle avait vraiment eu chaud. La blonde la fit sortir de ses pensées

- Pourquoi tu souris. Il n'y a pas de quoi sourire c'est grave Santana.

- Arrête d'exagéré Q ! Ça n'a pas pu être aussi terrible que ça !

- Si ça l'était ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça. Tu es sensée être ma meilleure amie donc de mon côté.

- Le fait que je sois ta meilleure amie ne signifie pas que je doive dire amen à toutes tes conneries. Et puis tu voulais que je te trouve une remplaçante. Il faut savoir ! De toute façon tu n'es jamais contente.

- Oui mais pas ELLE !

- Bon raconte-moi ce qu'elle ta fait.

- Elle m'a parlé. Elle n'a pas arrêté. Moi qui avait décidé de ne plus lui parlé, le fait d'avoir ce poste ne m'a pas aidé. Et je la voyais partout, elle ne me lâchait plus. Soit disant que si elle devait faire son bouleau correctement, elle devait être présente à toutes les réunions, rendez-vous et interviews. Elle était avec moi 24h sur 24 avec ses tenues de femme d'affaire ultra sexy. Mes hormones ont été mises à rude épreuve.

- T'exagère pas un peu la ? 24 heures ?

- Non je n'exagère pas ! Je n'exagère Jamais !

- Oui c'est ça et Britt et moi sommes vierges.

Les deux femmes se mirent à rire.

- Non sérieusement San, ne me refais plus jamais ça. Et tu sais le plus horrible ce n'est pas qu'elle soit tout le temps avec moi mais que sa Baleine apprivoisée la suive partout. Ils sont inséparables, c'est un cauchemar. Si ils restaient juste ensemble sans rien faire ça pourrait encore aller mais ils avaient toujours leur bouche collées. On aurait dit que leur lèvres étaient greffées les unes aux autres. Et c'était écœurant. On aurait dit que Frankenstein allait avaler Rachel avec sa gueule d'hippopotame. J'avais l'impression qui lui vomissait dans la gorge directement.

- C'est dégueulasse, je me serait passé des détails.

- Moi j'ai du supporter cette vue alors toi tu as tous les détails. Franchement j'avais envie de le tuer. C'était tout sauf professionnel. Un vrai obsédé ! J'avais l'impression qu'une minute à l'autre il allait la baiser. Et ça je ne l'autorise pas !

- Pourtant tu l'autorise avec Britt et moi. Dit-elle avec un rictus moqueur.

- Oui mais vous ce n'est pas pareil. Vous êtes des filles. Et ce n'est pas gerbant, c'est sexy. Enfin tu ne peux pas comparer.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu es jalouse par hasard ? Demanda Santana avec un sourire amusé.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse. Enfin bref c'était chaotique. En plus elle n'a pas arrêté de participer et de donner pleins d'idées.

- Et bien il est où le problème ? C'est bien ça. Elle s'investie.

- Le problème c'est ses idées.

- Elles sont aussi nulles que ça ?

- Non mais je pense qu'elle le fait exprès. Elle a proposé qu'on parle d'un sujet d'actualité et qu'on fasse un numéro avec une partie consacrée sur l'homosexualité. Avec des interviews d'actrices lesbiennes, des photos, des articles parlant des films et séries traitant ce sujet, des musiques et tout.

- Mais c'est une excellente idée ça !

- Oui et Non. C'est un bon sujet mais elle la fait pour me torturer. Elle l'a fait exprès car quand elle a suggéré ça elle ne m'a pas quitté des yeux.

- Q ! C'est normal qu'elle te regarde tu es la patronne.

- Oui mais pas avec CE regard !

- Quel regard ?

- Le regard qui me fait craquer. Ces yeux sont d'une brillance éblouissante. Il y a comme une étincelle, cette passion, ce petit truc qu'elle a et qui me rend serine dès que je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Son regard qui me donne l'impression que plus rien n'existe a par nous.

- Et la si tu soutiens que tu n'es pas amoureuse, il faut te faire soigner.

- JE suis amoureuse d'elle... Avoua Quinn.

- Ah bah enfin tu reviens à la raison...

- Mais...

- Mais quoi ? Il n'y a pas de maïs. Tu l'aime un point c'est tout. La coupa Santana

- Mais je ne peux pas être avec elle. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça car...

- Bla-Bla-Bla je connais la chanson. S'agaça Santana

- Bon passons raconte-moi plutôt ta semaine.

Pendant tout ce temps Brittany était dans le bureau de Rachel où cette dernière lui racontait également la semaine.

- Bon raconte-moi. C'était comment ? Demande la blonde excitée.

- Bah bien enfin je pense. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour que Santana ne me brûle pas à votre retour.

- Rachel je te parle avec Quinn. Dit Brittany amusé.

- Plutôt bien enfin j'ai agis normalement sans trop en faire quand même.

- Rachel précise plus ! Tu parles trop quand ce n'est pas nécessaire et dis à peine trois phrases quand il faut que tu détailles.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait mais ce que peux dire c'est que je pensais que ce poste me permettrait de la côtoyer plus. Malheureusement je n'ai pas pu être avec elle autant que je l'aurais voulu. On n'était jamais ensemble car on m'interrompait toujours pour que je fasse autre chose. Franchement on a dû rester au total 2h ensemble de toute la semaine.

- 2 heures ? Tu exagère quand même une réunion dure 1h et il y en a au moins 2 par jours.

- Oui mais ça, ça ne compte pas. Dit la brune de mauvaise foi.

- Bon et avec Finn ? Interrogea Brittany.

- On ne s'est pas vu beaucoup. Et cela ne fait rien du tout à Quinn pourtant j'ai essayé de la faire réagir mais bon. On s'est même embrassé devant elle mais toujours rien. Et quand je lui parle de lui, elle m'ignore. Je pense que c'était une mauvaise idée.

- Mais non Rachel, elle va finir par réagir.

- Je ne suis pas sur car j'ai fait de mon mieux. Je veux dire que j'ai essayé de lui prouver que j'étais une bonne professionnelles et pas une incapable. J'ai participé et même proposé une idée qui a été retenue.

- Ah oui laquelle ?

- Et bien je pensais qu'on pouvait s'intéresser à l'actualité. Et j'ai entendu que Carl Lagerfeld avait fait un défilé ou le final des mariés avait été en fait le final des mariées. De plus j'ai lu que la France venait juste d'accepter le mariage pour tous et surtout que l'Etat de l'Ohio allait probablement appliquer la loi. Ce qui serait génial pour mes papas qui sont déjà mariés mais pas reconnus en tant que tels dans l'Etat où ils habitent, ce qui est triste car j'aime mes papas...

- Rachel c'est bon. J'ai compris tu recommence à babiller.

- Désolée. En bref j'ai proposé de faire un numéro dans lequel on parlerait des lesbiennes en particuliers car ce magazine est plus lu par les femmes.

- C'est une très bonne idée pour faire ouvrir les yeux de Quinn. En plus elle va comprendre le message je pense.

- Quel message ? Demanda la brune perdu.

- Et bien qu'il n'a aucune honte à être lesbienne et que beaucoup de personnes le sont avec le respect qui leur ait dû. Pour qu'elle s'accepte enfin. Ce n'est pas ce que tu pensais faire avec ton idée ?

- Non je n'y avais pas pensé comme cela.

- Quel était ton plan alors ?

- De faire un numéro consacré aux lesbiennes... C'est tout. Attends, tu crois qu'elle va le prendre pour elle ?

- Euh je ne sais pas...

- Oh mon Dieu mais je n'ai vraiment pas fais attention, que je suis bête ! Elle va me viré !

- Mais non elle ne te vira pas. Tu es géniale et elle en a conscience.

- Alors pourquoi elle ne veut pas de moi ? Demanda-t-elle à bout.

- Je ne sais pas Rach. Elle a besoin de temps je pense. Elle est effrayée.

- Oui mais je ne vais pas l'attendre éternellement. Imagines, qu'elle ne dépasse pas sa peur... Je ne veux pas perdre tout mon temps à essayer d'avoir une femme que je n'aurais probablement jamais. Je l'aime vraiment mais je n'aurais pas la force de me relever si elle me rejeté. Votre plan ça n'a pas marché ?

- Non mais on va trouver autre chose. Mais ça a été un échec et Quinn nous tuerait si elle était au courant. Bon je te laisse je vais voir ma femme.

- Ok a tout à l'heure Britt.

Quinn et Santana étaient toujours dans le bureau de cette dernière. Santana essayait de ne pas trop parler de son voyage mais la blonde n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions. Santana faisait alors attention à ne pas faire de gaffe, ce qu'elle arrivait très bien à faire jusqu'au moment où ...

- Sinon la route n'a pas été trop longue ? Demanda Quinn.

- L'aller, si. Il n'y a que moi qui ai conduit pendant que Kurt et Britt dormaient donc si c'était dur.

- Kurt ? Il est venu avec vous ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

Elle venait de dire une bêtise, elle s'en voulu directement.

- J'ai dit Kurt ? Moi ? J'ai dû me trompé je voulais dire euh...Lord T.

- Lord T ne pouvait pas être avec vous c'est moi qui le gardait. Que me caches-tu S. ? Pourquoi Kurt était avec vous ?

Santana commença à devenir nerveuse et dans sa panique fit tomber son dossier de la semaine dont les feuilles s'éparpillèrent sous le bureau. Les deux femmes se baissèrent pour le ramasser lorsque Brittany entra. Santana se releva et Quinn resta à terre continuant de ramasser. Brittany qui n'avait pas vu la rédactrice se mit à parler librement les enfonçant toujours un peu plus.

- Sanny, il va falloir trouver un autre plan car Rachel est a bout et que le plan Judy a échoué...

A cet instant Santana se frappa la paume de la main contre son front. Quinn se leva brusquement.

- Le plan Judy ? C'est quoi ce plan ? Vous avez fait quoi avec ma mère ? Pourquoi tu as dit Échoué ?

Brittany se mit la main devant la bouche pendant que Santana hocha la tête comme pour lui confirmer qu'elle venait de faire une énorme erreur.

- Merde ! Lança Brittany.

- Mais putain vous allez me répondre oui ? S'impatienta Quinn.

- C'est l'idée de Kurt ! Mentit Santana.

- Santana ! Réprimanda Brittany.

- Je tiens à dire que ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça à la base.

- Mon Dieu qu'avez-vous fait ?

Alors que Santana allait répondre à Quinn, le téléphone sonna. Santana décrocha. C'était Sugar qui demandait Quinn. Cette dernière prit le téléphone.

- Oui ?

- Mlle Fabray votre mère vous attend dans votre bureau.

- Ma mère ? Demanda Quinn choqué.

- Oui et elle m'a ordonné de vous dire que si vous n'y étiez pas dans la minute, vous le regretteriez à jamais.

- Oui c'est bien Judy ça ! Commenta Santana.

Quinn raccrocha et regarda Sa meilleure amie dans les yeux.

- Putain de merde ! Mais vous avez fait quoi ?

- On est vraiment désolés Quinn. S'excusa Brittany.

Quinn sortit de la pièce et rejoignit son bureau. Elle vit sa mère sur son fauteuil. Les bras et les jambes croisés, un air sérieux et grave sur son visage. La plus âgée fit signe à Quinn de s'assoir devant elle. La rédactrice s'exécuta immédiatement. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un échange de regards dans un silence lourd, Judy prit parole.

- Quand allais-tu me dire que tu étais amoureuse d'une femme, Quinn Fabray ?


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello à tous bon je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu le publier plus tot mais ce week-end je n'étais pas chez moi donc je vous le met maintenant. Par contre je ne sais pas du tout quand je vais en republier un à cause du BAC. Je le publie vite fais entre mes cours et le manger donc je ne peux pas repondre au reviews aujourd'hui encore désolé. Merci à tous de me suivre et de me laisser des reviews tout de même. Merci à ma Bêta Mapichou.**

* * *

Quinn regarda sa mère d'un air surpris.

- Ne me regarde pas avec cet air étonné, Quinn. Tes amis sont venus me voir en me disant que tu aimais une femme mais que tu n'étais pas avec elle à cause de moi.

- Je vais tous les tuer, un par un.

- Tu ne vas tuer personne. S'ils n'étaient pas venus je n'aurais jamais su que je t'empêchais d'être heureuse inconsciemment. Et ça je le refuse.

- Tu ne vas pas me rayer de ta vie ?

- Quinn le fait que tu aimes les femmes ne me poussera jamais à te renier. J'ai fait une erreur dans ma vie et je ne suis pas prête à la refaire crois-moi. Au contraire, je ne veux que ton bonheur.

- De toute façon cela ne se fera jamais. Dit-elle en lâchant prise.

- Et pourquoi donc ma fille ?

- Je suis la patronne. Elle travaille pour moi donc ce n'est pas possible. Si ça tourne mal, ça peut aller très loin et je pourrais perdre mon magazine.

- Et bien là c'est autre chose. Après c'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas plaisanter avec ces choses-là. C'est ton choix. Toi seule peux prendre la décision. Tu l'aimes ?

- Je... Je crois oui.

- Maintenant il faut savoir si tu l'aime assez pour risquer ton magazine en laissant quelqu'un entrer dans ta vie ainsi que celle de Beth. Tout en sachant que si ça ne marche pas entre vous tu devras éviter de la revoir.

- Comment tu as deviné pour Beth ? Ils t'en ont parlé ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- Tu sais Quinn, il y a certaines choses qu'on n'a pas besoin de dire à une mère. Elle le sait d'instinct.

- Beth adore déjà Rachel. C'est sa tata Rachel. Elle la connait depuis qu'elle est petite car Rachel est la meilleure amie de Puck donc elle la voyait quand Beth était chez son père et que Rachel était de passage.

- Alors c'est elle Tata Rachel. Je me suis toujours demandé qui s'était. Ah oui maintenant je vois la difficulté.

- Oui, imagine que Rachel et moi nous nous mettions ensemble mais que ça ne marche pas. Elle m'en voudra à vie de lui avoir enlevé de sa Tata Rachel.

- C'est un choix difficile et quel que soit ta décision assume la jusqu'au bout. Il ne faut pas que tu éprouves du regret.

- Comment savoir si ce décide est le bon choix ?

- Seul ton cœur le sait.

- Merci Maman.

Les deux Fabray se prirent dans les bras. Quinn profita de cet instant. Le réconfort de sa mère lui fit le plus grand bien. Elles se séparèrent et se mirent à discuter de l'évolution de Lima en se remémorant quelques anecdotes. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure Quinn dû laisser sa mère pour un rendez-vous. Judy décida de visiter ce bâtiment qui était le résultat du travail de sa fille. Elle était fière d'elle, fière de ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire de sa vie. Peu de mères peuvent se vanter d'avoir une fille qui soit rédactrice en chef d'un magazine des plus connu des Etats-Unis tout ça en étant mère depuis l'adolescence. Elle devait l'avouer, Judy avait eu très peur que sa fille deviennent comme la plus part de ces mères adolescentes, c'est-à-dire serveuse, caissière ou pire complètement dépendent d'elle, ratant ses études, devenant alcoolique et en conclusion une mauvaise mère. Mais Quinn avait réussi à se gérer et à organiser sa vie entre ses études, sa fille et les petits boulots. Et ça sans l'aide financière de Judy. Bien sûr il y avait Puck et heureusement. Il avait grandi et prit son rôle de père à cœur. Cette expérience leur avaient été plutôt bénéfique. Judy fut interrompue dans ses pensé par une petite brune qui lui était rentré dedans. La brune prit immédiatement une teinte rosée et déballa une ribambelle d'excuse en même temps que de ramasser ses feuilles tombé.

- Ne paniquez pas. Je ne vais pas vous tuer. Je suis fautive aussi j'étais plongée dans mes pensée.

- Oui encore désolée. Je peux vous aider peut-être ? Vous cherchez quelque chose de particulier ?0

- Non. Je visite c'est la première fois que je suis ici. Donc je me ballade mais cette endroit est vraiment grand.

- Oui c'est vrai. Je me suis perdu plus d'une fois. Je suis nouvelle depuis un mois et il y a encore bien des lieux que je ne connais pas.

- Vous êtes nouvelle ?

- Oui je suis la nouvelle assistante de la rédactrice en chef. Je suis Rachel Berry.

- Vous êtes Rachel ! Intéressant. Je suis Judy. Je vous offre un café.

- Euh je ne sais pas. Je voudrais bien mais Quinn...

- Ne vous en fait pas pour Quinn. Je la connais elle ne m'en voudra pas.

- Et bien si vous êtes sure je suis d'accord.

La plus âgée emmena donc Rachel dans un café. Judy posa des questions. Elle voulait savoir qui était cette femme qui avait réussi à faire chavirer le cœur de sa fille. Judy n'informa pas Rachel qu'elle était la mère de Quinn. Elle voulait que Rachel soit naturelle et honnête sans essayer de l'impressionner. Judy prenait plaisir à parler avec cette jeune femme. Elle comprit alors pourquoi Quinn avait tant de mal à laisser Rachel et pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse d'elle. La petite brune était charmante, passionnée et passionnante. Après cette petite pose. Judy raccompagna Rachel au bureau. Une fois à nouveau seule, Judy repris sa visite du magazine. En chemin, elle croisa Santana et Brittany, main dans la main en train de rire. Les deux jeunes femmes se stoppèrent à la vue de Judy. Santana s'avança à sa rencontre et lui informa qu'elle était soulagée. Elle avait croisé Quinn qui l'avait rassuré. Sa mère avait bien prit son homosexualité. Judy fut outrée que Santana puisse penser qu'elle rejetterait sa propre fille. Elle lui expliqua qu'après les avoir fait partir, elle avait immédiatement réservé des billets d'avion. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement être la cause du blocage de sa fille. Santana fut rassurée. Judy la prit dans les bras et partit dans le bureau de Quinn. Elle voulait la voir avant de partir. Elle frappa à la porte.

- Entrez.

Judy s'exécuta. Quinn sourit a la vue de sa mère.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu être plus présente avec toi aujourd'hui.

- Ce n'est rien. Je ne me suis pas ennuyée. J'ai visité le magazine, j'ai parlé à Santana et sa femme.

- Elles sont mignonnes hein ?

- Oui elles forment un beau couple. J'ai l'impression que cette femme fait beaucoup de bien à Santana.

- Elle a grandi. C'est une vraie femme maintenant. Tu as fait quoi d'autre ?

- J'ai rencontré Rachel et je l'ai invité à boire un café.

-Quoi ? Tu as fait Quoi ? Tu lui as dit qui tu étais ?

- Non j'ai seulement dis que j'étais Judy. Je voulais savoir qui fait battre le cœur de ma fille.

-Et alors ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- Elle a l'air d'être une femme très bien. Je comprends pourquoi tu l'aime. Ne fais pas d'erreur. Je dois te laisser ma fille.

-Tu pars ?

- Oui j'ai un vol ce soir.

- Reste. Au moins ce soir. Beth sera tellement heureuse de voir sa mamie.

- D'accord.

- On y va. Je viens de finir.

Elles partirent heureuses.


End file.
